La lettre de Tawarwen
by JRRTartiflette
Summary: De nombreuses années se sont écoulées depuis la chute de Sauron et le retour de la paix dans les terres du milieu. Cependant, une étrange confusion règne chez Thranduil, le roi d'Eryn Lasgalen: ce dernier à reçu une lettre de son épouse décédée il y a plusieurs milliers d'années. Au même moment, une armée d'orcs dirigée par un balrog se multiplie à Dol Guldur..
1. chapitre 1

Un simple parchemin usé, où les marques de divers messages effacés persistaient.

Un parchemin qui semblait tout à fait anodin et pourtant qui pesait lourdement dans les mains du roi.

Ce carré de peau n'apportait pas de missive importante ni la réponse de la commande de joyaux qu'il avait faite aux nains d'Erebor. C'était un parchemin qui n'avait de valeur que pour le roi et le prince, que pour deux personnes dans un royaume mais qui pouvait y provoquer de terribles répercutions.

Le roi relut la lettre, encore une fois, comme pour vérifier son authenticité. Il avait parcourut les lignes de ses yeux au moins une dizaine de fois ce matin et en restait toujours bouche bée. Incapable de croire à ce qu'il lisait et pourtant, il désirait plus que tout que ce que la lettre disait soit la vérité.

Ainsi disait cette mystérieuse lettre :

 _Cher Thrandy, mon amour, mon bien aimé, que je suis restée longtemps sans te donner de mes nouvelles! Trop longtemps même. J'espère que tu te souviens de moi, après tout ce temps passé, séparés l'un de l'autre. Je pense que tout prospère au royaume avec un roi comme toi. Ces lignes que tu lis doivent sans doutes te surprendre. Tu devais penser que j'étais morte, moi, dont tu as enterré le corps il y a plus de mille-cinq-cents-ans. Mille-cinq-cents-ans passés sans toi, mille-cinq-cents-ans de souffrance. Chaques jours je pensait à toi en espérant avoir toujours une place dans ton cœur._

 _En ce moment, pendant que tu lis ces lignes, tu dois sûrement te demander si elles sont ou non, vraiment envoyées par moi. Je ne peux rien te prouver maintenant, là où je suis. Cette lettre avait seulement pour but de te dire que j'étais en vie, quelque part._

 _Ne viens pas me chercher. N'envoie personne à ma recherche. Ou je regretterais de t'avoir communiqué._

 _Sache que je t'aime toujours, et que ton visage me manque énormément. Exprime à notre fils toutes les excuses que je lui doit, que je n'ai pas été une bonne mère pour lui. J'aimerais tellement le voir, ce qu'il est devenu maintenant... Mais dis lui aussi que je l'aime plus que tout, plus même que ma vie._

 _Ta femme qui t'aime._

Tawarwen

Le roi serra le papier dans ses doigts. Pourquoi sa femme avait elle attendu si longtemps avant de lui dire qu'elle était vivante ? Pourquoi ne venait elle pas en personne le retrouver ? Pourquoi ne voulait elle pas qu'il aille la chercher ?

Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, le mélange de cette confusion et de sa béatitude face à la lettre ainsi que son doute quant à sa provenance le fatiguaient énormément. Car il était un vieil elfe, très vieux même pour sa race immortelle. Et dans son corps éternel siégeait un esprit usé par le temps.

Il posa lentement la lettre sur une table. Il avait beau se convaincre qu'elle était fausse, il restait en lui un puissant espoir qui aurait pu le détruire. Car il aimait sa femme plus que tout au monde, et après une telle espérance que sa vie, il n'aurait pu supporter de la perdre une nouvelle fois.

Il passa son index sur chaques lignes du parchemin en repensant aux beaux jours joyeux passés avec elle. En regardant la lettre, cette fine écriture, il voyait devant lui la jeune elfe pleine de vie et de bonheur. Il revoyait ses longs cheveux blonds ondulant dans le vent, ses yeux verts scrutant l'âme des gens plutôt que leur nom et leurs exploits. Elle avait le rire facile, et même si elle était aussi prompte à la colère, elle se montrait parfois très empathique envers les autres.

Son fantôme le hantait chaque soir, faisait irruption dans ses rêves.

Et voilà qu'il apprenait qu'elle était peut-être en vie, quelque part. Mais quelque part où il ne devait aller. Il avait reçu une nouvelle empoisonnée.

Il se souvenait encore de ce jour, l'enterrement de sa femme. Un jour où le soleil luisait dans le ciel, brillant de toute sa splendeur dans un azur incontestable. Mais pour le roi, ce jour n'était pas beau, le soleil resplendissant lui semblait rire de son malheur et la Mort créait un vide dans son cœur. Un vide que seul sa femme vivante pouvait combler.

Il avait vu le cercueil d'or et d'argent arriver à travers le jardin, les fleurs rouges et blanches semblaient escorter ce funèbre cortège. Le cercueil fut posé dans un trou creusé dans le sol, dans un sanctuaire au fond de ce jardin fleuri. A cet instant, le roi avait espéré de tout son cœur entendre un son, un bruit même des plus infimes provenant de cette boîte. Mais seul le silence se faisait entendre durant cette belle journée. Le soleil luisait dans le ciel mais le vent ne soufflait pas. Les branches des arbres ne frémissaient pas et les oiseaux ne chantaient plus. Et tout le peuple elfe restait silencieux, car personne n'osait enfreindre ce terrible silence. La reine manquait au roi plus que tout, alors que le cercueil n'était même pas enterré.

Avant de recouvrir le trou, les proches parents du roi et de le reine y déposèrent de petits objets de valeurs et quelques paroles. Des parchemins, des pierres précieuses et divers objets coûteux y furent déposés. Le roi enfin s'avança pour y poser la statuette noir d'un cerf sculpté dans le sombre fer d'un météore. La même matière grâce à laquelle furent faites les deux épées noires jumelles.

Puis la tombe fut recouverte et le roi se retira dans ses appartements pour verser ses larmes en silence, pour panser son cœur déchiré et déplorer loin de tous le malheur qui s'était abbatu sur lui.

Plus tôt dans la journée, le médecin était venu lui annoncer que Tawarwen n'avait pas supporté l'étrange mal qui s'était abbatu sur elle. Contrairement aux humains, les Elfes ne pouvaient tomber malade. Le roi alors suspecta les maléfices de Morgoth et jura un jour de le lui faire payer très cher, ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui aidaient le mal.


	2. chapitre 2

Thranduil se dirigea d'un pas incertain vers la tombe de Tawarwen, la femme qu'il avait aimée. Il ressentait le besoin impératif d'aller voir ce qu'il restait d'elle. Après avoir traversé le portail, il fut aussitôt accueilli par d'innombrables effluves et senteurs diverses et toutes étaient plus odorantes et agréables les unes que les autres. Mais après avoir passé les allées fleuries et parfumées, le jardin n'était plus qu'un terrain vague envahit par la végétation. Car la reine lui avait demandé de ne jamais laisser personne pouvoir déranger son lieu de repos après sa mort. Il ne lui en avait jamais demandé la raison mais cela ne l'important peu, il avait obéit à sa demande.

Ce jour là, il avait l'étrange besoin de se rendre dans cet endroit. Une étrange nostalgie et tristesse emplit son cœur blessé. La blessure n'avait jamais réellement guérit et le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour oublier, était le bon vin et les innombrables richesses qu'il amassait et gardait précieusement à la manière d'un dragon, ce qui lui avait valut la réputation peu valeureuse d'avare et cupide.

Cependant, ces deux adjectifs ne l'atteignaient pas, lui, qui voulait seulement oublier sa tristesse et son malheur.

Il avança lentement, entre les hautes herbes. Le vent faisait frémir les plantes de ce matin de primptemps. Lorsque le roi atteignit le lieu de la tombe, il n'y avait rien pour le surprendre. La pierre tombale était recouverte de mauvaises herbes et aucune trace de passage ne restait avant sa venue. Cela faisait tout de même plus de mille cinq cents ans qu'il ne s'était pas rendu ici, et il n'oubliait pas que la vie continuait durant toutes ces années, et se renouvelait sans cesses. Il s'assit dans l'herbe à côté de la pierre. Il s'imaginait aux côtés de sa femme, le contact tiède de sa mains dans la sienne et le son de son souffle régulier.

A nouveau depuis mille longues années à retenir sa tristesse, il laissa couler ses larmes sur ses joues. Ici, seul avec sa défunte épouse, il pouvait laisser son chagrin se déverser. Ici, loin de tous les regards, il pouvait se permettre d'abaisser son masque l'espace de quelques instants. Il espérait que l'eau, en quittant son corps, emmena avec elle son abyssale tristesse.

Alors que l'eau salée ne coulait plus, il restait toujours assis à même le sol, le regard perdu dans le vague.

Il aurait pu, à ce moment, il avait voulu, à cet instant, hurler, crier tout son malheur, son chagrin, pareil au loup hurlant à la mort. Il voulait terriblement pousser ce cris qui lui démangeait la gorge, libérer tout le désespoir qui vivait en lui. Il aurait put le faire, hurler jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir pousser un seul son, un hurlement qui aurait emplis de sa tristesse les coeurs de tous ceux qui l'entendaient.

Mais il ne le fit pas. Car il était le roi, ce personnage tout fait d'un solide morceau de glace. Froid et implacable, au cœur adamantin. Le pilier de son royaume, celui qui, grâce à son caractère qui ne pouvait fléchir sous le poids du monde. Celui qui soutenait les Elfes de Mirkwood lorsque l'ombre s'y était établie. Celui qui avait prit la relève en endossant les lourdes responsabilités que le métier de roi apportait après la mort de son père, alors qu'il n'était que tout juste en âge de se battre.

Il ne pouvait s'autoriser à laisser ses sentiments submerger son masque de pierre froide.

Le soleil était à présent haut dans le ciel et Thranduil commençait à sentir une petite faim. Alors il se leva, jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur la tombe, et s'en alla, le cœur vide de tout sentiment et persuadé que sa femme était morte et que la lettre était fausse. Il regagna son immense palais souterrain où l'attendait son repas tout droit sorti des cuisines. Un superbe vin fabriqué en Lothlorien et qui venait d'arriver au château lui fut servi. La nourriture était exquise mais le roi n'avait pas le cœur à manger. Les souvenirs de toutes ces années joyeuses lui remontaient en tête. Ces innombrables souvenirs accumulés durant ces multitudes d'années était à cet instant un inconvénient que seule sa race immortelle connaissait.

Le roi n'avait à peine touché à sa nourriture et sa coupe était toujours pleine lorsqu'il regagna ses appartements. Il désirait pour une fois rester sobre. Désir, cependant qui ne fut pas tenu, car aussitôt sa chambre pénétrée, il engloutis à même le goulot une bouteille entière de vin. La douleur précédemment insoutenable disparut, laissant place, cette fois, à une ivresse indomptable. Le roi s'assit sur une de ses magnifiques chaises garnies d'un velour rouge et or et se laissa tomber sur sa table avant de pleurer une dernière fois et de s'assoupir.

C'était dans cette situation prosaïque que Legolas le trouva. Le prince avait toqué à la porte mais voyant qu'aucune réponse ne venait, était entré. En voyant son père endormi à cause d'un excès d'alcool, L'elfe fut plus indigné que surpris. Il le réveilla vivement, furieux.

\- mon père, voyons, réveilles-toi !

Legolas saisit la bouteille vide renversée sur la table.

\- tu n'as vraiment que cela à faire, boire tout ton soul tandis que ton royaume se fait peu à peu envahir par des orcs !

Le roi se redressa, malgré sa violente migraine. Il regarda son fils avant de lui dire:

\- Legolas, je t'assure que c'est la première et dernière fois que...

Le prince ne le laissa pas terminer.

\- nous avons aperçus des troupes d'orcs regagner la forteresse de Dol Guldur et je suis revenu en hâte te prévenir. Et voilà que je te trouve dans cet état pitoyable, complètement indisponible aux besoins de ton peuple !

\- Legolas, s'il te plaît, écoutes moi! Ta mère...

Le jeune elfe s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce.

\- Thranduil, j'en ai plus qu'assez de t'entendre prononcer ce mot. Ma mère est morte et je peux comprendre qu'elle te manque. Mais tu n'as pas qu'elle dans ta vie. Tu as un peuple à gérer et à protéger. Si je n'étais pas là, alors que serait devenu Eryn Lasgalen avec un chef comme toi ?

Thranduil garda le silence un moment. Legolas avait déjà ouvert la porte lorsque le père se leva.

\- attend, mon fils. Je... J'ai reçu hier un courrier. Et j'aimerai que tu me dises ce que tu en penses. C'est ta mère qui me l'a envoyé.

Legolas s'arrêta devant la porte entrouverte mais ne se retourna pas. Sur son visage était marqué un profond trouble.

\- c'est impossible. Cette femme est morte.

Le roi lui tendit le parchemin qu'il avait reçu plus tôt dans la journée et alluma une chandelle pour mieux voir dans la pénombre croissante. Le prince lisait avec ardeur cette lettre invraisemblable. Il relut plusieurs fois les lignes mais s'attardait particulièrement sur la fin.

Legolas n'avais connu sa mère que durant ses premiers jours d'enfance, ce qui faisait qu'il n'avait qu'un vague souvenir de cette elfe. Le prince était heureux qu'elle ait pensé à lui et furieux car il était peu probable que la lettre ait réellement été envoyée par sa mère. Il trouvait donc cruel d'infliger autant de blessures et de faux espoirs au roi et au prince d'Eryn Lasgalen.

\- qui t'as transmit cette lettre ? Demanda enfin le plus jeune.

\- un elfe nomade. Il l'a donné à mes gardes en leur disant que c'était une lettre pour moi de la part d'une personne importante. Je ne sais donc pas d'où elle vient ni de qui.

Le roi semblait très fatigué, non pas à cause de cette quantité de vin engloutie en début d'après midi mais à cause de toute sa tristesse qui pesait dans son coeur. Legolas ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Son père, le roi dur et froid comme un bloc de glace, invincible guerrier au combat, s'était pris un coup de grâce qui l'avait considérablement affaiblit. Il paraissait à présent aussi vieux qu'un humain qui aurait son âge considérable. Le prince fut prit de pitié.

\- reposes toi et n'abuses pas du vin cette fois ci. Je vais chercher d'autres informations à proximité de Dol Guldur. Et...je tâcherai d'éclaircir le mystère de la lettre.

Legolas s'en alla après avoir jeté un coup d'œil inquiet à son père.


	3. chapitre 3

Lorsque le roi ne sentait plus sa migraine, c'est à dire le lendemain matin, il décida d'interroger tout son royaume afin de retrouver celui qui lui avait donné la lettre. Il voulait lui aussi mener sa petite enquête sur ce mystère, plutôt qu'attendre sagement que les informations viennent à lui.

Il passa toute la matinée à interroger les gens de son palais et à envoyer des cavaliers dans tout le royaume afin d'interroger son peuple. Mais la plupart des réponses étaient superflues et aucune ne l'avaient véritablement aidé dans ses recherches.

Une semaine pasa sans qu'aucune autre information ne vint. Et Legolas ne revenait pas. Le roi pensa alors que retrouver le vagabon était tout comme attraper des nuages et décida donc d'abandonner son enquête.

D'autres semaines passèrent et même des mois. Pour les Elfes, créatures immortelles, ce temps ne représentait qu'un temps infime, un simple clignement de paupière.

Thranduil cependant, sentait le temps s'écouler très lentement. Chaques jours, il guettait d'éventuelles réponses, des aides, le moindre indice. Il voulait savoir la vérité. Pour savoir si sa femme était vraiment décédée. Si elle allait un jour refouler les dalles du palais. Si sa voix allait à nouveau retentir dans l'immense hall de sa demeure. Si la chaise à côté de lui, à sa table, allait à nouveau être occupée. S'il ne serait plus seul le soir, dans sa chambre, au milieu de l'obscurité.

Il passait des heures et des heures à marcher en rond devant son bureau, pareil à un tigre enfermé dans une cage. Il gardait jalousement le bout de parchemin, qui, pour lui, représentait tantôt un trésor aussi précieux qu'une de ces gemmes blanches faites de lumière d'étoile, tantôt comme une mauvaise farce.

Devait-il oublier cette lettre et continuer sa vie comme avant ?

S'il continuait ses recherches acharnées mais que cela aboutissait à une vulgaire farce, alors il perdrait sûrement contrôle de soit-même et ce mur qu'il avait bâti en lui pour contenir sa tristesse et son amour envers sa femme s'effondrerait, laissant place à une douloureuse folie qui le conduirait droit aux cavernes de Mandos.

En revanche, si son enquête le menait à sa femme, alors il mènerait les jours les plus heureux qu'un elfe pourrait avoir. Et son immortalité serait alors la source du plus long des bonheurs.

Il lui fallut un ans pour prendre sa décision. Un an où il avait continué à chercher sans conviction, où tout son esprit était tourné vers la femme qu'il aimait. Cependant, il choisit d'abandonner. Sa femme, il l'avait vu morte et avait assisté à son enterrement. Il était peu probable qu'elle soit toujours en vie.

Il continuait donc à vivre à peu près normalement. Il siégeait sur son trône lorsqu'il recevait des invités, dégustait le vin qu'il aimait tant et achetait bijoux et joyeaux avec lesquels ils se paraîent, lui et son peuple. Il s'était efforcé d'oublier sa tristesse, et s'efforçait de travailler sans cesse pour son peuple, au point qu'il n'en dormait plus les nuits pour ne plus se laisser le temps de penser à sa vie amoureuse. Sa dernière discussion l'avait, à vrai dire, fortement chamboulé. Il craignait que ses erreurs avec son fils les aient éloignés plus qu'il ne l'avait cru. Il avait pourtant été prévenu et avait fait, pensait-il, de son mieux avec Legolas pour que leur relation s'améliore.

Un jour, un de ses gardes lui remit une lettre. C'était un elfe nomade qui le lui avait donné.

Voici ce que pouvait lire le roi :

Chère Thrandy,

Il y a cinq ans, je t'avais envoyé une lettre n'est-ce pas ? Je t'aime énormément et j'aimerais te demander un service. Je peux revenir au château si seulement tu n'attaque pas Dol Guldur. S'il te plaît, fait ce que je te demande. Je meurs d'envie de te retrouver. Cette lettre s'achève ici. N'en parle à personne, pas même à ceux de qui tu es le plus proche. Je ne peux pas t'écrire plus, le parchemin est trop petit. Sache que tu es ce qui m'est le plus précieux. Et embrasse Legolas de ma part.

Ta femme qui t'aime

Tawarwen

Le garde qui lui avait donné la lettre l'informa que L'elfe nomade était au château. Mais ce dernier l'avait aussi reçut d'une autre personne...

Et dans le coeur de Thranduil, un espoir deux fois plus puissant renaît, qui, cette fois, ne pourra se laisser oublier.

Le lendemain, le roi du Gondor, Aragorn, lui rendit visite. Il allait fêter ses dix ans de mariage et désirait inviter le roi d'Eryn Lasgalen.

\- avec joie ! Répondit L'elfe, heureux de s'être fait inviter.

Il appréciait Aragorn, qui était un ami de son fils et de l'istari Gandalf. Et le couple d'Arwen et Aragorn était la copie même de Beren et Luthien. Car dame Arwen avait la beauté et la sagesse de Tinúviel, la fille d'Elu Thingol et Aragorn avait autant de vaillance que Beren Erchamion.

\- cependant, dit Aragorn, en venant ici, j'ai croisé Legolas. C'était une heureuse rencontre car je ne l'avais pas revu depuis mon couronnement. Cependant, il m'a informé d'une nouvelle créature installée à Dol Guldur. Il pense que c'est un balrog vieux de l'époque où Morgoth régnait sur les créatures du mal. Et ce balrog est apparemment en train de multiplier ses troupes d'orcs. Et pas n'importe les quels. Des Ourouk Hai.

Thranduil sentit son sang se glacer. Après la chute de Sauron, il pensait avoir enfin la paix qu'il avait espéré. Il n'avait pas pris l'avertissement de son fils au sérieux il y a plusieurs années. Il s'était trompé. La destruction de Sauron avait conduit à l'anéantissement de toutes ses œuvres matérielles. Mais Morgoth était un Vala et malgré son exil dans le vide extérieur, son pouvoir était toujours présent dans les terres du milieu. Le dernier balrog de sa création était toujours en vie et avec lui plusieurs orcs qui se multipliaient à une vitesse vertigineuse.

Le roi craignait aussi qu'Eryn Lasgalen, les bois de vertes feuilles redevenait Mirkwood, la forêt de Grandpeur qu'elle était lorsque l'ombre vivait à Dol Guldur. Ainsi, son royaume connu de nombreux noms: verts-bois-le-grand, puis Mirkwood et d'autres noms terrifiants puis enfin Eryn Lasgalen.

\- ces nouveaux ennemis sont ils assez nombreux pour inquiéter nos royaumes ? Demanda enfin le roi des Elfes.

\- nous ne le savons malheureusement pas. Legolas a déjà envoyé des éclaireurs vers la forteresse mais aucun n'est revenu. Il en a plus envoyé depuis. Je pense qu'il faut que nous attaquions les premiers pour éviter les dégâts sur les royaumes. Et le plus vite possible. Nous ne pouvons attendre que les orcs deviennent encore plus nombreux.

Thranduil se figea. Il craignait que l'envoi de ces éclaireurs fasse penser à sa femme qu'il préparait une attaque.

\- ne pouvons nous pas encore attendre un peu ? Demanda t'il, hésitant.

\- mon roi, attendre serait trop risqué. Ou bien désirez vous ne pas prendre part à la bataille et attendre simplement que les autres royaumes suent sang et eau pendant que vous, et votre peuple, resteriez confortablement dans votre forêt ? Feriez vous ça ? Vous qui pourtant étiez prêts à dépenser la vie de vos guerriers pour de simples trésors...

Thranduil sentit son sang monter à sa tête.

\- je ne pense pas qu'Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, tout roi de Gondor qu'il est, n'aie le droit de soupçonner une traîtrise ou une lâcheté de Thranduil, fils d'Oropher, roi d'Eryn Lasgalen depuis plusieurs millénaires. Car, Aragorn, vous avez beau être descendant d'Elendil avec du sang elfique dans vos veines, vous n'avez sûrement pas l'expérience d'un Elfe de plus de six mille ans. Vous n'avez sûrement pas votre mot à dire dans mes actes et mes choix. Règnez sur vos Humains, je régnerai très bien sur mes Elfes sans votre aide.

Ainsi, le roi des Elfes chassa son précieux et puissant allié par un excès de colère né par la peur.


	4. chapitre 4

Craignant que Legolas ne tente d'attaquer la forteresse de Dol Guldur sans ordre de sa part, Thranduil lui ordonna de ne laisser que quelques guerriers pour surveiller le balrog et ses sbires et de revenir au palais.

Même en tant que prince, Legolas devait obéir au roi, son géniteur.

C'est pour cela que malgré ses contestations, il dût finalement lever le camp.

C'était donc plein de rage qu'il traversa les lourdes portes du palais souterrain. L'immense lieu avait été fabriqué à l'image des milles cavernes de Doriath, d'où son père et son grand père étaient originaires.

Malgré la beauté du lieu, ses cascades et ses douces rivières, ses hautes colonnes aux chapiteaux minutieusement détaillés, aux ponts splendides surplombant les gouffres hurlant, les figures de plantes et d'animaux taillés dans la pâle pierre dans laquelle était creusé le palais, Legolas gardait un regard rouge de colère. Et ne prêtait aucune attention à ce qui l'entourait, mis à part le grand roi qui l'observait depuis son trône.

Le lieu était éclairé d'une multitude de torches rougeoyantes et des innombrables ouvertures dans les parois laissant entrer les clairs rayons du soleil.

Dans ce grand hall où siégeait le roi, les pas légers des Elfes et leurs voix se repercutaient entre les grands murs de la grotte, formant un incessant bourdonnement qui n'était pourtant, en aucun cas désagréable. On aurait pu penser que ce mélange de bruits et de sons discontinu, avec les éclats de voix, le hurlement des eaux furieuses, et les échos de tout plein autres bruits aurait pu former une cacophonie des plus insupportables. Mais une sorte de magie rendait cette multitude de sons plus silencieuse, douce et placide qu'elle n'aurait du l'être vraiment.

Legolas marchait d'un pas déterminé vers le haut trône où siégeait, fièrement son père. Ce dernier se trouvait au parfait centre du hall, relié seulement par un arche de pierre et de bois minutieusement sculpté. Le trône était tourné vers les immenses portes, légèrement élevées par rapport à l'entrée. De manière à ce que lorsqu'une personne entrait pour lui rendre visite, elle devait d'abord monter une pente ni trop raide, ni trop douce, qui la forçait à se pencher légèrement en avant pour moins se fatiguer, sans pour autant pouvoir la décourager. Elle devait ensuite traverser le pont, large de deux chevaux disposés en leur longueur. Il n'y avait aucune barrière qui aurais pu empêcher l'invité de tomber, mais personne ne s'aventurait trop près du gouffre et le passage était assez large pour que deux personne se croisent ou marchent côte à côte.

\- ton retour ne semble pas t'enchanter, Legolas. Cela faisait pourtant cinq ans que tu ne t'étais pas montré ici, dit Thranduil.

Son ton n'exprimait aucune émotion.

Le prince leva un regard haineux vers le roi.

\- pourquoi m'as tu ordonné de revenir ? Ma mission avait pour but de protéger ce royaume. Ne veux tu donc pas assurer la protection de ton peuple ? C'est un balrog, un maïa déchu, qui vit à Dol Guldur ! Ce n'est pas un ennemi ordinaire. Te souviens tu du temps où Sauron y avait élu domicile ? Te souviens tu du temps où ton royaume se nommait encore Mirkwood et que la forêt suscitait l'effroi de tout le peuple ?

Legolas tourna le dos à son père pour regarder le magnifique palais dans lequel il se trouvait.

\- en me ramenant ici, avec la majorité des guerriers qui étaient avec moi, nous risquons de nous confronter à une guerre tout près de ce palais, si ce n'est pas ici même ! tonna le prince. Je pensais pourtant qu'après la chute de Doriath et le massacre de Dior et de ses sujets, tu serais devenu plus prudent.

Et sa puissante voix se répercuta dans la grotte, et son écho portait sa terrible colère et faisait trembler tous ceux qui l'entendaient. Les discutions des elfes présents s'arrêterent soudainement, laissant place à un silence que seuls les voix du prince et du roi ainsi que l'écoulement de l'eau comblaient.

Le roi ne savait que répondre sans révéler à son fils la deuxième lettre qu'il avait reçu. Il ne put donc faire autre chose que de garder le silence, ce qui nourrit encore plus la rage du prince.

\- père, tu fuis toujours les combats si ty n'y gagnes en retour aucun trésor. Tu laisses à chaques fois les autres royaumes se battre, les autres guerriers mourir, tandis que tu restes dans ton confortable palais à attendre et regarder. J'en ai plus qu'assez de devoir quitter seul cet endroit, pour me joindre en tant qu'unique représentant de ce royaume aux guerres ! Tes soldats ne sont-ils pas valeureux, nos armes ne sont elles pas assez aiguisées ? Moi, je peux te répondre. Les soldats sont forts et les épées traversent tous les boucliers sans s'emousser. Mais toi, mon père, n'as simplement pas le courage de risquer ta vie. Et, tout au long de celle-ci, tu resteras ici à moisir, dans ton humide grotte, tandis que les autres royaumes grandiront et se développeront, et ce, grâce à leurs souverains !

La voix de Legolas semblait gronder et rugir comme celle du lion. Il était grand et aurait inspiré la peur à n'importe quelle personne qui se serait trouvée devant lui à ce moment. Mais Thranduil ne scilla pas. Et ne trembla pas même un peu. Car il était encore plus imposant que ne l'était son fils. Seules quelques générations le séparait des grands Elfes des temps anciens. Et malgré ce que pensait de lui son fils, il avait connu de grandes guerres qui l'avaient élevé et bâti depuis son enfance.

Il se leva de son haut trône et baissa son regard vers cet elfe qui se présentait à lui comme un opposant.

\- Legolas, il y a, figure toi, une raison à tous mes actes. J'ai des expériences que beaucoup de rois n'ont pas, et que toi non plus tu n'as pas encore. Je pense deviner que ces souverains que tu cites sont des rois d'humains aux côtés desquels tu as combattu vaillament. Mais ce sont des hommes mortels et non des Elfes immortels. Nous avons la chance de vivre très longtemps, et avons un destin différent d'eux. Nous avons la sagesse que leur courte vie ne leur procure pas. C'est pour cela que tu es revenu, Legolas. Car tandis que tu vis, eux, meurent. Les nains, les humains, ainsi que les animaux.

Legolas soupira.

\- rien de cela n'explique ton refus de te battre.

\- Tu ne comprends donc pas ? Pourquoi gâcher cette vie que nous pouvons garder éternellement ? Pourquoi envoyer ce peuple immortel au trépas comme s'il avait dès le début été destiné à la mort ? Eru nous à offert l'immortalité. N'est-il pas en notre droit que d'en profiter ? Legolas, écoute moi. J'ai combattu. J'ai vu mon père agonise devant mes yeux. Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que cela fait de voir des milliers de cadavres d'elfes immortels sous ses yeux ! Tous ces êtres éternels qui rendent leur âme à cause d'une guerre ! Eux qui pourraient vivre encore plusieurs milliers d'années, meurent aussi rapidement qu'un mortel. Toi qui n'a jamais vécu les atrocités de la dernière alliance, tu ne peux sans doute pas comprendre. Mais je suis ton père et le roi de ce royaume. Être le prince ne t'autorise pas à me parler ainsi. C'est mon dernier avertissement.

Et le roi se rassit, serrant dans sa main son sceptre de chêne.

Et Legolas parti, sa colère pas moins refroidie.


	5. Chapitre 5

Dol Guldur s'ebranla et vomit de ses portes plusieurs milliers de soldats.

Idlaer était sur une piste. Elle était terriblement fraîche. Et terriblement terrifiante. Il était un chasseur, qui, au temps de la guerre, traquait volontiers les terribles araignées qui infestaient les bois. Son nom était assez respecté chez les autres chasseurs de son rang et il lui avait été souvent permit de partir à la chasse en compagnie du roi.

Au détour d'un regroupement d'arbre, Idlaer avait débouché sur ce qu'il avait d'abord pensé être la coulée d'un ongulé mais qui était en fait un chemin tracé par le passage de nombreux orcs. L'elfe observa les traces. Les orcs devaient être vraiment nombreux et étaient passés à cet endroit que peu de temps avant son arrivée. La peur s'empara de lui. De très nombreux orcs se trouvaient dans les parages, à moins d'une centaine de mètres de sa position. Et cependant, malgré la terreur qui le tetanisait, il suivit les traces, tout en restant dans l'epais feuillage des buissons et des arbustes. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se fasse trouver par ses ennemis. Le moindre faux mouvement, le plus petit éternuement pouvait le mener à sa perte. Il ne voulait pas nonplus partir rejoindre le campement le plus proche afin de prévenir les autres Elfes. Il se sentait capable, à présent qu'il était si près de ces horribles créatures, de rester un peu à leur proximité et essayer de comprendre les plans qu'ils tramaient. Il craignait d'être trop loin d'eux, une fois regagné un des campements Elfes.

Idlaer marchait à présent d'un pas vif et silencieux et semblait se rapprocher de plus en plus des orcs. Bientôt, il entendit leurs grognements et leurs lourds pas martelant le sol. Il voulait s'en rapprocher encore. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'une vingtaine de mètres avant d'être en vue de ces créatures. C'est alors qu'il entendit un cris déchirant qui perçait à travers le grotesques parler des orcs. Un éclair striant les obscurs cieux. Mais le cri s'eteignit aussitôt. Idlaer avait cessé de respirer et s'était tapis dans les feuillages. Son habit tout de vert et de brun le camouflait facilement dans la dense végétation de cette région abandonnée. Lorsqu'il décida de continuer sa poursuite, sa peur avait doublé. Le cri de douleur qu'il avait entendu ne pouvait qu'appartenir à un elfe.

Sans réfléchir, il continua son ascension, avec, cette fois, beaucoup moins d'ardeur et de courage. Ses pas étaient plus prudents mais il continuait à se rapprocher des créatures ennemies. Mais tandis qu'il se rapprochait, il leva la tête, sentant une goutte d'un liquide encore tiède lui tomber sur le visage. Son sang se glaça devant la macabre scène. Il se laissa tomber au sol avant de ramper loin de l'affreux spectacle qu'il avait vu. Au dessus de lui, pendu à une branche, était le cadavre ensanglanté d'un elfe. Et malgré le visage défiguré et tâché de sang, Idlaer reconnu le visage de son frère. Il sut aussitôt que le cri qu'il avait entendu lui avait appartenu. La peur ainsi que la colère et la tristesse lui firent oublier sa traque. Il courrut dans la forêt, loin de la violence dont il fut témoin, loin du sang de son frère qui noyant de rouge, le vert de la forêt.

Lorsque le roi Thranduil eut connaissance de la situation, il ressentit un mélange de colère et d'inquiétude. Avait il le droit de défendre son pays malgré l'interdiction faite par sa femme ? Il se sentait à la fois coupable des malheurs que subissaient son peuple, et à la fois victime de lui-même.

Il décida de suivre discrètement l'ascension des orcs dans son royaume. Mais leur route ne semblant pas mener à son palais et plutôt à l'ouest de la forêt, il décida de fermer les yeux sur leur passage, ce qui accentua la colère du prince.

Un mur froid s'était dressé entre les deux hommes, un mur qui ne disparaîtrait pas rapidement.

Un jour après que les orcs eurent traversé le royaume d'Eryn Lasgalen, Legolas se présenta une nouvelle fois devant le haut trône du roi.

\- mon roi, je viens vous annoncer que je pars. Peut m'importe votre réponse, je vous désobéirait. Les orcs ont certes quitté le royaume mais pas les terres du milieu. Ils pénètrent sur les territoires voisins pour y semer la terreur et le sang. Il m'est insupportable de rester ici à profiter d'une vie facile et luxueuse tandis que d'autres meurent et souffrent. Vous pouvez me menacer d'exil que j'irai tout de même.

Thranduil sentit un vide dans son coeur. Il lui était impossible de refuser à son fils de quitter le palais. Il ne savait que répondre face à cette détermination. La haine que lui avait montré Legolas quelques jours auparavant semblait avoir complètement disparue. L'énergie qui émanait de son fils était terrible, pire encore que la rage. Comme des braises sous la cendre après un violent feu de forêt.

\- pensez-vous satisfaire le peuple en tranchant les liens que vous aviez avec les autres royaume ? Vous venez tout juste de tourner le dos au Gondor. Allez vous faire de même avec le Rohan, la Lothlorien et tous les autres ? Et quand, après avoir dévasté ces royaumes, les orcs arriveront ici, personne ne nous viendra en aide. En êtes vous concient ?

Et il s'en alla sur ces mots qui, dans le cœur de Thranduil eurent une répercution terrible. Ces paroles avaient révélé au roi la fatale erreur qu'il avait commise.

Lorsqu'il voulut répondre à son fils, plein de culpabilité et de honte, il était déjà trop tard. Legolas était déjà trop loin.

A cause de son égoïsme, il menaçait son propre royaume. La survie de son peuple dépendait pourtant de lui. Et aveuglé par son amour, par ce que lui seul désirait, des milliers de vies risquaient de disparaître.

Il se demandait si la voie qu'il avait choisit était bonne. Cette personne qui lui envoyait les lettres était elle réellement sa femme ? N'était elle pas plutôt une puissance maléfique, un des ennemis vivant à dol Guldur ? Son amour l'avait rendu fou et l'avait aveuglé. Quelle idiot il avait été ! L'auteur du message ne pouvait être autre qu'une personne aux intentions mauvaises pour l'avoir incité à ne pas attaquer Dol Guldur qui regorgeait pourtant d'orcs.

Et à présent, le roi culpabilisait sa bêtise. Il s'était laissé manipuler bêtement comme une vulgaire marionnette. Legolas l'avait pourtant prévenu mais il était resté sourd à ses avertissements et l'avait laissé promener.

Il comprenait la rage et la haine que son fils lui vouait et il se demanda comment réparer ses erreurs. Il envoya des espions suivre les actes des orcs. Il mit des patrouilles tout autour de son royaume et envoya des soldats explorer Dol Guldur. Il les suivit même, une fois, et trouva quelques orcs restés sur place. Le restant de leurs forces était parti au Sud, laissant le lieu comme désert, ne restant plus que quelques Ourouk-Hai blessés, faibles et désespérés.

Thranduil les massacra, ses forces décuplées par sa haine envers eux et sa honte. Son épée tournoyait dans les airs et sa lame tranchait les cous, les bras, nourrit par le sang ennemi. Ce jour, le cri des orcs raviva l'espoir chez les Elfes éclaireurs. Mais n'atteignit pas Legolas, déjà loin vers le Sud.

Thranduil ne perdit qu'un soldat. Il avait chuté d'une haute tour de la forteresse. Mais pour le roi, c'était un soldat de trop. Le visage figé de l'elfe lui rappelait la bataille de la dernière alliance. A la place du visage de cet elfe dont il ne connaissait pas même le nom, il voyait la face de son père.

Mais malgré la souffrance qu'il ressentait, il pensait que se battre était le seul moyen de retrouver son fils et de se racheter dans son coeur.

Un mois après son combat à Dol Guldur, quelques soldats revinrent faire le rapport de ce que leurs ennemis faisaient:

Le orcs avaient installé leurs campements devant la frontière du Rohan et harcelaient les villages du royaume. Une bataille avait commencé. Thranduil décida d'y emmener une grande partie de son armée, les orcs de Dol Guldur n'étant plus un problème.


	6. Chapitre 6

Rohan

Guenen revenait de l'écurie de son père. Il était heureux, son fils allait avoir son premier cheval. C'était encore un poulain, fougueux et joueur, mais Guenen devinait que sous ses airs indisciplinés, il deviendrait l'un des plus beaux animaux du pays. Il allait devenir un superbe destrier, que tout le royaume envierait. Une bête que son fils garderait jalousement.

Guenen avait hâte de voir la face émerveillé de Lehn, son unique enfant. Il se demandait quel nom allait être donné au poulain, un nom prometteur pour son avenir.

Dans le ciel, des nuages noirs s'amoncellaient. Guenen décida donc de trouver un abris avant que la pluie ne tombe sur le poulain et que ce dernier ne tombe malade. Il trouva donc un petit village où il mit ses chevaux à l'abri et entra dans une taverne non loin de là afin d'attendre que l'averse se calme.

L'auberge n'était éclairée que faiblement grâce à un feu qui brûlait dans une cheminée. Dehors, le soleil ne perçait plus les nuages moutonneux de ses fins rayons et on aurait pu croire que la nuit était tombée.

Guenen trouva une table libre et s'y installa avant de commander une bière.

La pièce était composée de sept tables en bois de chêne. Des chaises plus ou moins en bon état étaient dispersées par-ci par-là, autour des tables. Les murs jaunâtre étaient fait de pierre et de terre, et une crasse les recouvrait. La cheminée, d'où l'une des seules lumière émanait, était couverte de poussière, si bien que l'on pouvait y écrire avec son doigt, comme avec un style.

Il n'y avait dans la bâtisse, que peu de personnes. Une vieille femme aux cheveux grisonnants mangeait un potage à côté de l'âtre. Ses mains sillonnées par des veines apparantes tremblaient en tenant les couverts, qui tintaient contre l'assiette.

A côté étaient deux hommes qui jouait gaiement aux cartes en buvant de la bière. Vu leur état, la coupe qu'ils tenaient chacun dans leur main ne devait sans aucun doutes être la première.

Et plus loin, dans l'ombre, était une personne encapuchonnée, toute vêtue de noir. Son manteau ruisselant semblait montrer qu'elle était arrivée peu de temps avant le nouveau venu. Tout de suite, ce dernier sentit de la méfiance envers ce mystérieux personnage. Il avait quelque chose qui n'était pas humain, ce qui pour Guenen, ne pouvait rien être de bon.

Le nouveau venu n'était pas rassuré de la présence de la mystérieuse personne. Cette dernière gardait sa main droite sur le pommeau de son épée posée à ses côtés, comme prête à attaquer un ennemi.

Si bien que lorsque sa bière lui fut servie, il demanda au serveur à voix basse l'identité de la personne.

\- je ne peux malheureusement pas vous apporter de réponses certaine, seigneur. La personne est arrivée peu de temps avant vous et n'a rien commandé... Sûrement qu'elle n'est venue que pour s'abriter de la pluie...

Peu satisfait de cette réponse, Guenen but son verre en priant pour que la pluie cesse. Il désirait quitter l'endroit rapidement.

Mais le ciel versait toujours ses innombrables gouttes, et au grand désarroi de Guenen, un éclair stria le ciel noir, et la pluie s'accentua.

Et, au même temps que la porte s'ouvrait brusquement, le tonnerre gronda.

Des orcs s'introduirent brusquement dans l'auberge. La vieille femme laissa tomber ses couverts, les yeux exorbités.

Les deux joueurs ne semblaient pas réaliser la situation, les cartes toujours en main mais le visage stupéfait dirigé vers la porte.

Guenen nonplus ne savait comment réagir. Il n'était pas même armé.

L'aubergiste s'était caché sous le contoir de son bar et ne semblait pas pouvoir être d'une grande aide à la situation.

Seul le mystérieux personnage s'était levé, une épée luisante à la main. Il s'avança vivement devant les orcs et tout de suite, la lame rencontra la chaire et le sang.

Un premier orc tomba.

Les autres créatures du mal semblaient désemparées. Elles avaient sûrement comptées sur l'effet de surprise et n'avaient sans doutes pas prévues une défense de la part des humains.

Un deuxième orc tomba.

Un troisième s'écroula aussi.

Enfin, les orcs comprirent ce qui se passait et attaquerent cette personne qui osait, seule, leur faire face.

Le combat était acharné mais la personne encapuchonnée était habile avec son épée et surtout très agile, comme une personne habituée aux combats dans les lieux peu vaste et aux nombreux obstacles. L'étroite entrée limitait le nombre d'orc qui pouvaient attaquer en même temps, ce qui faisait que le guerrier avait moins de failles à cacher.

Guenen s'était levé et avait saisit un couteau de cuisine abandonné par l'aubergiste sur le comptoir.

Il se joigna au personnage, malgré l'inquiétude et la suspicion qu'il dégageait.

Voyant une aide arriver, la personne en noir se recula et souffla dans un grand et puissant cor. Le son qui en sorti était profond et se repercutait dans le coeur des personnes présentes.

Quand il n'eut plus de souffle et que le son s'eteignit, la note grave d'un deuxième cor retenti dans l'air parmi celui du métal qui s'entrechoquait, des cris et du tonnerre.

Alors le personnage rangea son cor et se remit à se battre avec plus d'acharnement. Guenen, dont le bras n'avait pas combattu depuis assez longtemps, était épuisé et blessé mais tenait bon, animé par la peur et le désespoir.

Soudain, des flèches se planterent dans la chair des orcs mugissants. Pris de panique, les armées noires s'enfuirent, terrifiées à l'idée d'un adversaire plus puissant.

Le cor retentit une fois de plus dans la nuit, ainsi que cette fois, le martellement de sabots sur le sol. Le personnage mystérieux quitta d'un pas rapide l'auberge et, avant qu'il ne disparaisse complètement dans la nuit, Guenen l'interpella :

\- hé ! Qui êtes vous ? Montrez moi votre visage !

La silhouette s'arrêta et revint sur ses pas.

\- je pensais vous avoir prouvé que je n'était pas un ennemi. Mais si un humain n'est pas capable de comprendre par les actes la pureté du cœur d'une personne, alors je peux vous révéler mon identité.

Guenen semblait suspicieux face aux paroles de la personne. Elle n'était donc pas humaine ? Mais alors qu'était elle ? Il se rendit compte que c'était un être plus grand que lui, dont la taille rappelait celle des personnes des temps anciens.

La personne enleva son capuchon et ses froids yeux gris se planterent dans ceux de l'homme. Ses oreilles pointues apparaissaient parmis sa longue chevelure blonde.

\- je suis Legolas Feuilleverte, fils de Thranduil, prince d'Eryn Lasgalen. Si vous avez quelque chose contre notre race, je vous conseille de modifier vos idées car je puis vous annoncer, que le temps d'une derniere alliance est arrivé.

\- pourquoi n'êtes vous pas dans votre royaume ?

\- n'est-il pas en mon droit de venir en Rohan ?

\- vous êtes princes d'Eryn Lasgalen, je pensais que vous aviez des devoirs en votre royaume... Votre père vous a-t-il congédié ? Où vous a-t-il envoyé ici pour nous espionner ? Vous aviez l'air bizarre tout à l'heure. Les Elfes de Mirkwood seraient ils partisans du mal, comme vous l'avez été avec Sauron ?

Legolas sentit la colère grandir en lui. Comment ce vulgaire paysan osait il le provoquer ainsi ? Ne craignait il pas la puissance d'Eryn Lasgalen ? Et quelles étaient encore les bêtises qu'il s'était mis en tête ? Il préférait ne pas perdre de temps avec lui.

\- je suis venu ici contre le gré du roi, afin de traquer les orcs venus sur ces terres. Je suivais leur piste plutôt fraîche lorsque la pluie me surpris. Je me suis simplement réfugié dans l'auberge, tout comme vous d'ailleurs. Et ne prononcez plus le mot Mirkwood devant moi. Eryn Lasgalen est du côté des Valar et non de Morgoth. L'inactivité de mon père ne signifie pas que nous ne sommes pas de votre côté. Nous avons combattu les orcs vaillamment autour de notre royaume. Sur ce, je dois poursuivre les orcs, que vous le vouliez ou non.

Guenen n'aimait pas spécialement les Elfes. Et il ne le cachait pas, même face à l'un de leurs princes.

\- durant la guerre de l'anneau, je n'était qu'un enfant âgé d'à peine six ans. Mon village était attaqué par une armée d'orcs. Ils ont tué ma mère, enlevé mes frères et mes sœurs. Le village se trouvait sur la rive Est de l'Anduin. Entre la Lorien et Mirkwood. Je voyais la forêt de là où j'étais. J'ai appelé à l'aide. Ma mère se faisait tuer devant moi. Je n'avais que six ans. Un orc l'a tué, à la lisière de vos bois de malheur. J'ai ensuite fuis dans la forêt pour que les orcs ne me tuent pas. Jamais aucun n'elfe n'est venu à notre aide. Aucun. Que faisaient ils ?

\- les Elfes d'Eryn Lasgalen ne pouvaient pas être partout à la fois. Maintenant je dois aller poursuivre les orcs. Occupez vous comme vous voulez. Passez une agréable soirée.

Telle était la réponse de Legolas. Il monta sur son cheval et s'en alla rejoindre ses troupes qui poursuivaient les orcs en fuite. Dans la nuit, son sombre manteau le faisait disparaître, pareille à une ombre se mouvant dans le noir.


	7. Chapitre 7

Dans sa spacieuse chambre, Thranduil revêtait son armure. Le léger métal argenté luisait sous les premiers rayons du soleil. Thranduil admirait les fins motifs ornant son plastron, ses genouillères à la forme parfaite, les épaulettes sombres et ses gants de cuir noir.

Il saisit une épée bâtarde de quarante sept pouces. La lame à double tranchant venait d'être refaite quelques jours auparavant et encore aucune trace de combat n'y était présente. Le roi y voyait un vague reflet de son visage, qui, bientôt, verrait la mort s'abattre autour de lui, sur ses ennemis, les siens, et peut-être même sur lui. Un frisson le parcouru. Il se demandait alors s'il avait prit la bonne décision. Mener son peuple à la guerre pour les y voir mourir le frustrait au plus au point. Thranduil craignait que son acte soit inutile. Il se mêlait d'affaires qui n'étaient pas les siennes et prenait de grands risques pour les siens. Et si les Orcs étaient plus forts que les Elfes et les Humains ? Aurait il dans ce cas, mieux fallut qu'il garde des forces dans son royaume pour protéger son peuple ? Les Elfes auraient réussi à vivre malgré un puissant ennemi comme voisin. Ils connaissaient la forêt comme leur poche et auraient été très bien capable de se défendre. Alors pourquoi attaquer ?

"pour ma fierté, pour mon honneur, pour mon fils" murmura-t'il imperceptiblement

Lorsqu'il sorti devant son palais, son armée l'attendait déjà, parfaitement rangée en lignes et colonnes irréprochables. À cette vue, Thranduil se sentait fier. Voilà ce qu'il avait à montrer aux autres royaumes, ses alliés et ses ennemis. Une armée d'elfes étincelante, terrible et belle.

Contrairement aux autre royaumes, l'armée de Thranduil se déplaçait à pied. Des chevaux n'auraient jamais pu su déplacer aisément dans le dense feuillage de la forêt d'Eryn Lasgalen.

Le voyage était prévu long. Étant donné que ses troupes étaient à pied, et que Rohan se situait à environ 700 km, Thranduil estimait parvenir à sa destination dans environ deux semaine de marche, ne comportant que de courtes pauses durant les journées. Il savait que ce rythme allait être dur. Mais le roi connaissait les capacités de ses soldats et savait que cette longue marche ne leur poserait pas de problème. Car les Elfes étaient robustes et endurants.

Des charrettes de nourriture leurs seraient fournies à la sortie de la forêt, lorsque charrettes et chevaux pourront se déplacer. Il avait pensé quitter la forêt vers l'Est, ce qui rallongerait la distance à parcourir mais qui leur permettrait de se déplacer plus rapidement et efficacement que s'ils avaient à couper à travers les bois. Il longerait alors la rive Ouest de l'Anduin, jusqu'à arriver en Rohan.

La grande armée se déplaçait rapidement dans les bois. Laissant derrière eux un long passage dénué de végétation, semblable à la coulée d'un grand animal, mais ici laissée par des milliers de grands guerriers. Thranduil marchait à la tête de ses troupes, chacunes dirigées par un centurion. Environ un tiers des soldats était archer, les deux tiers restant étant surtout des épéistes et des lanciers. Mais malgré le fait qu'ils aient des armes de prédilection, tous étaient très polyvalent, sachant manier la dague, le javelot, et diverses autres armes.

A leur passage, les oiseaux cessaient leurs joyaux chants, laissant place à un lourd silence inhabituel. Seul les guerriers brisaient l'étrange silence.

La forêt semblait retenir son souffle. Thranduil n'était pas tranquille mais s'efforçait de montrer à ses troupes une détermination sans faille. Il devait être à leurs yeux le chef sûr de lui qui n'hésitait pas. Il devait se montrer fort. Ainsi, son peuple lui obéissant, lui faisait confiance, était plus fort.

Les visages des soldats exprimaient une admirable détermination qui croissait au fur et à mesure que leurs pas les éloignaient du royaume. Bientôt, la dense forêt allait laisser place aux plaines. Le soleil pourrait alors se montrer entièrement, dans toute sa splendeur. Les arbres ne dissimuleraient plus les montagnes brumeuses.

Cela faisait longtemps, pour certains d'entre eux, qu'ils n'étaient pas sortis de la forêt. Pour, d'autre, cela allait être la première fois.

Au sortir de la forêt, le pas s'accélèra sans que personne ne s'en rende réellement compte. Les Elfes aimaient la forêt, qui était leur maison, leur territoire. Mais ce paysage différent et hinabituel leur procurait un plaisir nouveau né de leur curiosité. L'astre du jour leur était révélé dans toute sa splendeur. L'herbe grasse s'étendait à perte de vue, en ondulant sous la brise légère. Les rayons du soleil qui s'y reflétaient rendaient le sol semblable à une mer de verdure aux vagues moutonnantes. Au loin s'entendait le son de l'Anduin qui hurlait entre les terres. Les yeux des Elfes voyaient son eaux limpide et transparente zigzaguer entre les rochers.

Les Elfes admiraient ce paysage qu'ils ne connaissaient que peu. Eux, habitué à la légère pénombre de la forêt, aux milliers d'arbres qui leur limitaient la vue. Eux qui n'appercevaient le ciel qu'en montant au sommet des immenses arbres qui régnaient dans les bois. Eux qui ne marchaient que sur un sol terreux et couvert de feuilles. Eux qui ne connaissaient de ce qui était autour d'eux que ce qu'ils allaient voir, étaient bouche-bées face au reste du monde. Ce paysage, qui paraissait tout à fait habituel aux gens de Gondor ou encore du Rohan était simplement extraordinaire pour ces Elfes des bois.

Bien sur, nombreux parmis eux connaissaient la région. Mais les plus jeunes restaient émerveillés devant tant de nouveauté.

Mais ils ne ralentirent pas le pas pour observer ce paysage. Ils allaient en guerre. Pour certains aussi, cela allait être la première fois. La guerre était pour eux une source d'excitation. Ils étaient alors mené par une hâte, celle de ceux encore plongés dans une sorte d'ignorance en la matière. Les vétérans, eux, savaient ce qui les attendaient. Tout comme le savait Thranduil. Ils voyaient déjà le sombre futur, incontestablement proche et sanglant qui les attendait. Ils voyaient l'avenir, ou plutôt le prévoyaient, se remémorant à l'encontre de leur gré, les images qui leurs restaient de leurs derniers combats. Cependant, ils dissimulaient leur angoisse, s'assurant que la victoire seule les attendait. Après tout, ne disait on pas que c'était toujours les autres qui mouraient ?

Les Elfes arrivèrent en vue du village où ils devaient se rendre. Les chevaux étaient déjà arnachés et les charrettes déjà pleines. Les Elfes étaient harassés mais le soleil luisait toujours dans le ciel. Tant que la lune n'était pas dominante dans la nuit, alors ils devaient marcher. La nourriture allait être transportée entre les troupes de soldat, de manière à ce qu'elle soit plus aisément protégée en cas d'attaque. Même si face à une armée aussi nombreuses que terrible les hordes de brigands craigneraient d'attaquer, Thranduil préférait être prudent. Car ces provisions pouvaient compromettre l'atteinte du Rohan par son armée dans les temps qu'il avait annoncé à Eomer. Ses messagers rapides devaient avoir déjà atteint la grande capitale de leur royaume et un retard pourrait faire mauvaise impression.

C'est ainsi que pendant de nombreux jours, la grande armée étincelante d'Eryn Lasgalen avançait, presque infatigable les grandes plaines qui séparaient le fleuve de la forêt. Au bout d'une semaine, Thranduil arriva au lieu où il s'apprêtait à traverser l'Anduin. À cette époque se l'année et à cet endroit, le fleuve était moins profond, ce qui pouvait permettre aux charrettes et aux soldats de traverser à pied sans courir de grands dangers. La traversée s'avéra plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait prévu. En effet, les chevaux étaient effrayés par l'eau et ne voulaient pas traverser. Les forcer aurait pu les traumatiser, ce que ne désirait pas Thranduil. Les chevaux étaient puissant et important pour que les guerriers puissent se nourrir jusqu'en Rohan. Il devait donc trouver un pont reliant les deux rives.

Chose qu'il ne s'attendait pas à trouver car le printemps venu, les neiges des montagnes de brumes fondaient et s'écoulaient dans l'Anduin. Le niveau de l'eau montait incroyablement et le fleuve sortait toujours de son lit pour inonder ses rives. Humains et Elfes avaient de nombreuses fois tenté de bâtir des ponts pour le traverser mais chaques fois les bases s'effondraient à cause du sol trop peu solide ou encore l'édifice devenait impraticable à cause de l'humidité qui le rongeait.

C'était la raison pour laquelle le passage que Thranduil désirait emprunter était assez utilisé par les gens ou que ces derniers empruntaient de légères embarcations en bois pour traverser. Mais doutes façons, rares étaient les gens qui désiraient aller du côté Est où se trouvaient comme seuls lieux connu le Mordor, l'Emyn Muil, Dagorlad, Eryn Lasgalen et les terres Brunes qui n'étaient pas des lieux très convoités par les gens vivant à l'ouest de fleuve.

Les provisions de nourriture étaient nombreuses et Thranduil décida d'accorder deux jours à la construction rapide d'un pont.

Les deux jours écoulés, un pont en bois et en pierre fut bâtit, permettant aux guerriers et aux chevaux de traverser. Cependant, ils devaient à présent rattraper de leur mieux les deux jours de retard. Leur marche du donc être encore plus rapide qu'elle ne l'était avant et durait plus longtemps. Un humain lambda n'aurait sans doutes pas pu supporter l'effort mais les Elfes étaient de nature plus robuste et résistante que celle des Hommes. Certe, ils se fatiguaient mais n'avaient pas besoin de beaucoup de temps pour récupérer.

C'est ainsi que Thranduil et ses troupes arrivèrent à destination sans retard constatable mais aux guerriers désireux de repos.


	8. Chapitre 8

Un silence. Puis le son et l'écho de lourdes portes s'ouvrant sur une vaste salle. Le bruit de pas gracieux, accompagné de celui metallique de deux autre personnes. Et enfin des voix plus ou moins agréable à l'oreille se faisaient entendre dans la grande salle où siégeait Eomer pour recevoir des invités. Devant lui étaient Thranduil et deux de ses gardes, tout deux cuirassés de métal doré.

\- Bienvenue à toi, Thranduil, fils d'Oropher, roi des elfes d'Eryn Lasgalen, la forêt des vertes feuilles. A vrai dire, je dois avouer que votre venue me surprend quelques peu. Moi, Eomer, roi de Rohan car je ne me souvenais pas avoir entendu dire que vous vous mêliez souvent aux affaires qui ne sont pas les vôtres. Cela dit, votre aide n'est point refusée. Je crains cependant que certains de mes sujets ne soient pas du même avis que moi, et ce, fort malheureusement. Il faut accepter le fait que les rumeurs volent rapidement et que même les rois les plus puissants et sévères ne peuvent remédier à cela. Certains à la mauvaise langue ou manipulés par la voix de ces derniers pensaient que vous étiez de nos ennemis. Moi-même, guidé par de mauvaises voix, comme mon père le fut avant moi, aurait pu penser comme eux. Mais vous voilà arrivé et je vous souhaite la bienvenue de tout mon cœur. Votre aide nous sera précieuse car le Rohan est vaste et les ennemis nombreux. Votre fils est déjà présent sur nos terres avec quelques guerriers. L'avez vous envoyé en éclaireur ? Il était incapable de me dire si vous alliez ou non venir lorsque je le reçu dans cette salle.

Thranduil attendit que l'écho de la voix grave d'Eomer disparaisse, le temps de réfléchir à sa réponse. Il ne pouvait dire à son allié que son fils était venu en lui désobéissant. Le roi aurait eu des doutes sur la raison de sa venue. Mais surtout, Thranduil craignait que Eomer pense ainsi : qu'un roi incapable de se faire respecter par son fils ne peux pas se faire obéir par son royaume. Son honneur et sa réputation en dépendait. Il parla donc ainsi:

\- Je tiens d'abord à remercier votre bienveillante hospitalité. Mais vous avez vu juste. Legolas était bien le chef d'un petit régiment de guerriers que j'avais envoyé. En effet, je ne connaissais pas le nombre d'orcs et ne savais donc pas à quoi m'attendre. Je leur avait donc donné l'ordre de les combattre et de me prévenir si les ennemis étaient trop nombreux. C'est malheureusement le cas et je suis donc venu avec le gros de mon armée. C'est aussi la réponse au fait que mon fils n'avait su vous répondre. Ce serait mentir de dire que ma réputation est fondée sur des mensonges. Je n'ai, vraiment, pas l'habitude d'agir ainsi, prendre des initiatives directement dans des royaumes étrangers. La raison en était que l'ennemi provenait de Dol Guldur, se situant dans mon royaume. Je n'ai pas pu les abattre lorsqu'ils étaient encore sur mes terres. Il est donc en ma responsabilité de venir les combattre à vos côtés.

Ainsi répondit le roi elfe et la réponse sembla satisfaire le seigneur de la marche.

En repensant à son acte, Thranduil se demanda si c'était l'age qui lui faisait prendre de tels risques, qui avaient conduit à des erreurs durant sa jeunesse.

\- vous me voyez flatté de l'attention que vous portez à mon royaume. Je vous répète, vous êtes et serez toujours la bienvenue et je vous considère comme un allié précieux. Le Gondor et la Lorien m'ont aussi promis leur aide. Ils viendront dans la semaine qui suit. Vous pouvez vous installer avec votre armée non loin d'ici et vous serez souvent ravitallés en nourriture.

La petite réunion se termina après quelques politesses et flatteries et Thranduil rejoigna les siens. Des tentes avaient été montées et des guerriers envoyés à plusieurs endroits du royaume.

Le lendemain, Thranduil vit en se levant, la silhouette familière de son fils dans la faible lumière du matin. Le soleil était encore bas dans le ciel et le campement s'eveillait peu à peu.

Les deux hommes restèrent ainsi un long moment, l'un debout, les bras croisés et l'autre à demi allongé dans son lit, à se regarder sévèrement.

Enfin, Legolas prit la parole.

\- Vous avez finalement décidé de vous détacher de votre trône. Vous m'en voyez soulagé de savoir que mon père possédait un peu de bon sens.

A nouveau le silence. Puis :

\- un bon roi se doit de réfléchir avant de prendre des décisions de pareille ampleur et non sur un coup de tête. Ta venue dans ce royaume m'a fait me précipiter dans mes plans. J'espère que tu ne compromettra pas à notre victoire.

\- alors pourquoi ne pas m'avoir arrêté tant qu'il en était encore temps ?

Thranduil hésita l'espace d'un instant avant de répondre.

\- Je n'étais à ce moment pas capable de penser correctement. J'ai fait une erreur, je le sais. Tout le monde en fait.

Un rictus sarcastique se dessina sur le visage de Legolas.

\- un bon souverain doit faire passer ses sentiments après la patrie et les besoins de son peuple.

\- un bon fils doit obéir à son père.Cette dispute ne mène à rien. Je te pardonne pour m'avoir tenu tête et d'avoir agi sans avoir reçu d'ordres de ma part. Je me suis mal comporté, je le sais et j'en assume les conséquences. Pardonne moi.

A nouveau le silence. Thranduil craignait la réponse de Legolas. Il avait, devant son fils, assumé ses erreurs. Il avait, pour une fois, refoulé sa fierté personnelle et son honneur. Il espérait se réconcilier avec son unique enfant, le dernier membre de sa famille encore en vie. Au lieu de répondre, Legolas sorti de sa tente, paraissant troublé. Il n'apparut plus devant Thranduil du restant de la journée.

Cette dernière, d'ailleurs, s'écoula sans qu'il ne se passe grand chose d'intéressant. Les chefs et les stratèges réfléchissaient à des plans, le campement continuait à se bâtir.


	9. Chapitre 9

Dans la salle humide, remplie de plantes grandissantes sous le bruit de la cascade et des cours d'eau, marchait une personne encapuchonée. Son long manteau était du vert des vieux sapins des forêt du Nord. Il était fait de soie, un tissu nouveau et coûteux dans les terres du milieu, ce qui trahissait son haut rang dans la société. Un moment, la personne s'arrêta et se baissa au niveau d'une plante qui semblait affaiblie. Ses feuilles jaunies pendaient mollement autour de sa tige courbée. La personne tandis une main affreusement pâle et tapota la plante du bout de son index. Aussitôt, la tige se durci et se dressa vers le ciel, les feuilles redevinrent vertes et pleines de vie.

Alors la créature se releva et continua son chemin, scrutant autour d'elle en quête autres plantes malades.

\- Il faudra bientôt se rendre en Rohan, prononça une voix grave.

La créature se figea et leva les yeux vers celui qui venait de parler. Il était grand. Même très grand. Son corps n'était qu'une ombre de flammes que la haine et la fureur nourrissait. La personne le reconnu aussitôt.

\- Frère, ne pouvons nous pas attendre encore un peu ? Mes pouvoirs ne sont pas encore tout à fait au point. Je m'entraîne tous les jours avec acharnement mais il me faut encore un peu de temps. Les utiliser trop soudainement risquerait de trop m'épuiser, ou pire, m'être fatal.

\- je t'accorde deux jours. Gronda-t'il. J'ai déjà commencé à rassembler les guerriers. Dans deux jours nous attaquerons. Tâche de ne pas me décevoir. Ou notre pacte sera annulé.

La créature répondit après un moment d'hésitation.

\- je serais là. Dans deux jours.

\- Je savais que je pouvais te faire confiance. Nous combattrons, ensemble, pour venger Helenia qui coula sous les flots avec Numenor. Pour venger tous ces innocents qui moururent à cause de la fureur irréfléchie des puissances, ces Valar tant vénérés !

\- une dernière choses Galadhross. J'aimerais juste qu'on fasse en sorte de les attirer, eux, quelque part d'autre. Au moins ces deux là. Je ne veux pas qu'ils meurent. Tu comprends n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je comprends, ma sœur. Evidemment. Ce n'aurait pas été logique de se battre pour la cause d'Helenia si c'est pour les tuer aussi. Mais si nous n'y parvenons pas, alors tampis pour eux. Je ne veux pas qu'ils entravent nos plans.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. En deux jours, nous aurons largement assez de temps pour les éloigner. Ils n'auront pas à mourir. Ils sont suffisamment manipulable.

Un semblant de sourire se dessina sur le visage du balrog.

\- dans ce cas, je suis heureux pour toi. À présent, je dois m'en aller perfectionner les plans. Tu auras un rôle important dans les plans de secours. Entraînes toi et reposes toi bien.

Sur ce, l'être de flammes disparut dans le passage en pierres et sa sœur put se remettre à ses occupations. Il fallait qu'elle soit prête. Elle ne devait pas gâcher toutes ces années pendant lesquelles ils avaient fait minutieusement les préparatifs du grand jour qui allait arriver. Ils devaient gagner. Établir un monde meilleur, sans ces personnes odieuses qui se prenaient pour des dieux à sa tête ! Il fallait affaiblir ces Valar et faire revenir Melkor. Et ils allaient se charger de cette tâche.


	10. Chapitre 10

Lorsque Thranduil se leva, il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Cofluin, un des Elfes qui était sensé patrouiller avec Legolas était là. Ils avaient pourtant prévu de partir pour plusieurs jours. Le sang du roi se glaça. Leur était il arrivé une mésaventure ? À voir la tête du soldat, il semblait évident qu'un malheur était tombé.

\- que fais-tu là ? N'étais tu pas avec les autres ?

Confluin semblait tétanisé. Ses yeux écarquillés observaient le vide.

\- je... Je ne sais pas... Les orcs, ils étaient partout! Partout ! Peut-être cent !

Il devait délirer, se dit Thranduil. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de trop s'éloigner du camp. Les orcs n'auraient pas apparu en si grand nombre seulement pour s'en prendre à un petit groupe de guerriers.

\- où ? Comment cela est-il arrivé ?

\- nous étions dans les plaines, non loin de là. Et... Non, je ne sais plus ! C'était si soudain ! Je ne sais même pas si les autres sont morts, où s'ils ont été capturés. Legolas m'a dit de partir. Et je ne sais quelle chance me fut accordée à ce moment mais je suis revenu. Je peux seulement t'assurer qu'aucun ne m'a suivit. Peut-être qu'ils ne m'ont pas vu.

Cela paraissait improbable. Cent orcs et aucun ne l'avait vu ? L'avaient ils laissé fuir ? Si oui, pourquoi ? L'emplacement de leur camp ne leur était pas inconnu. Alors pourquoi ? Était-ce une sorte d'avertissement ? Thranduil repensa à la lettre. Pensée qu'il chassa aussitôt de son esprit. Ce n'était pas le moment de songer à ce genre de chose. L'heure était grave. Son fils avait disparu, tout comme plusieurs soldats. Il ne pouvait ne pas agir.

Il revêti rapidement son armure et rassembla quelques guerriers.

Le soleil commençait tout juste à pointer ses premiers rayons. Le roi décida de mener lui-même les opérations. Avec un peu de chances, il parviendrait à être de retour dans la journée. Il chargea une de ses guerrières les plus fidèles de mener les troupes durant son absence. La nouvelle ne devait pas trop s'ebruiter, pour ne pas que les autres soldats craignassent de continuer les rondes.

Heureusement pour Thranduil, les Rohirrims leur avaient prêté quelques destriers et coursier, jugeant plus commode de communiquer avec des cavaliers que des personnes à pied.

Ils allaient donc pouvoir parcourir beaucoup plus rapidement la distance qu'avaient parcouru quelques heures auparavant Legolas et les autres soldats qui l'accompagnaient. Durant toute la chevauchée, Thranduil sentait son sang s'accélérer et l'inquiétude lui créait de froides sueurs dans le dos. Il songeait au jour où il avait perdu sa femme. Ce jour où le soleil brillait de toute sa splendeur. Une journée semblable à celle-ci. Il repensait à sa dispute avec Legolas, le jour où son fils avait décidé de rompre les liens avec lui. Un froid était resté entre les deux hommes, même si Thranduil culpabilisait chaques fois qu'il voyait son heritier. Il ne supportait pas de le perdre alors qu'il ne s'étaient pas encore réconciliés. Alors que le mur entre eux ne s'était pas encore effondré.

Quelle malédiction s'était donc abbatue sur sa famille ? D'abord sa mère, puis son père, sa femme ensuite, et à présent son fils. Et lui, observait tout cela, totalement impuissant au fatal destin qui frappait tous ses proches. Il avait l'impression de vivre l'expérience de Hurin le maudit, ancien roi des hommes et père du légendaire Tùrin Turambar. Quelle créature maléfique avait pu s'être mis en tête l'idée de jeter une pareille malédiction sur lui et sa famille ? Ou alors, c'était le terrible destin qui avait pioché par hasard les noms de ses proches pour les emporter chez Mandos.

Ah ! Quelle haine ce jour là était née dans le cœur de Thranduil envers Illuvatar le créateur, pour avoir créé la vie, si c'était pour la reprendre ensuite ! Ne dit on pas que donner est donner et que reprendre est voler ? Et tous ces Valar, enfants du grand père du monde qui observaient en faisant semblant d'agir, observant de leurs trônes tous ces petits être qui se débattaient en s'entre-tuant pour eux ! C'était une terrible colère que le roi des elfes ressentait à ce moment là. Que ces Valar lui rendent son fils ! Qu'ils lui ramènent sa femme et tous les êtres chers ayant appartenu à une personnes et qui ont disparu ! Qu'ils éradiquent ce qu'ils appellent le mal, sans connaître leurs véritables motivations ! Et qu'enfin, toutes les créatures vivent éternellement sans connaître le malheur et la misère ! Puisque Illuvatar à créé Arda, qu'il fasse les choses bien, ou qu'au moins, qu'il agisse pour améliorer leurs conditions.

Après toutes ces années de malheur, Thranduil décida de vivre. Car un jour, les enfants remplaceront leurs parents pour réparer leurs erreurs. Et à ce jour là, Thranduil voulait y assister.

Au bout d'une heure, les Elfes arrivèrent au lieu du combat, menés par Cofluin. L'herbe était aplatie, écrasée par les guerriers qui s'étaient battus ici. Les empreintes très nombreuses faisaient peu à peu disparaître l'espoir de Thranduil de voir ne serait-ce que son fils revenir. Parfois, il voyait des traces de sang sèches au sol, ou sur un caillou. Parfois, c'était du sang appartenant à un orc, et parfois, c'était à un elfe qu'il avait appartenu. Ils chevaucherent longtemps dans les environs, à la recherche du moindre cadavre elfique. Mais ils n'aperçurent que celui de deux orcs. Aucune trace des Elfes. La matinée se termina. Et de la même manière que la matinée, l'après midi passa.


	11. Chapitre 11

Heureusement pour eux, quelques guerriers Elfes avaient, ce jour là, quitté leur campement pour aller chercher l'approvisionnement de nourriture que leur promettait Eomer. Ce qui leur sauva la vie.

D'autres, encore, étaient en patrouille et les plus grands chefs et stratèges discutaient de différents plans à Edoras. Cependant, ce fut le gros de l'armée qui fut massacrée ce jour là. Une guerre aussi rapide que soudaine.

Thranduil et les siens étaient partis, de ça il y avait déjà deux heures. Le camp avait eu le temps de se réveiller et reprendre ses occupations habituelles.

Taurloss, à qui le roi avait confié le maintient de l'ordre, s'effarait à expliquer l'absence du souverain. Mais bientôt les guerriers ne s'en souciaient plus et se consacraient à leurs tâches. Mais à peine les Elfes avaient eu le temps de commencer leurs travaux que les sentinelles donnèrent l'alerte. Une armée d'environ 10 000 orcs se dirigeait vers eux.

Taurloss se voyait porter les lourdes responsabilités de la survie de ses guerriers. Les orcs les dépassaient en nombre. Ils ne pouvaient compter que sur l'aide des Rohirrims s'ils voulaient sortir victorieux de la bataille. Qu'aurait fait le roi à sa place ? Que devait elle faire ? Se replier en direction d'Edoras pour permettre aux humains de les aider ? Ils n'en auraient pas le temps. Edoras se situait à environ quarante km de leur position. Les orcs, qui chevauchaient pour la plupart de féroces wargs, auraient tôt fait de rattraper les messagers. Les rares chevaux avaient été emmenés par le roi et son escorte, ce qui faisait que les Elfes étaient forcés de faire face à leur ennemi. Seul un coursier était resté, on envoya donc l'elfe le plus petit et le plus léger chercher du renfort au galop. Avec un peu de chance, les Rohirrims allaient pouvoir leur venir en aide.

Contrairement à leur habitude, les sentinelles avaient repéré les orcs assez tard, malgré leur vue d'exception. Leur camp situé légèrement en hauteur aurait aussi du favoriser le repérage des ennemis. Pourquoi avaient ils remarqué si tard l'ascension de tant d'orcs ?

Les temps n'était pas à ce genre de questions. Les Uruk-Hai chevauchant les wargs étaient déjà proches. Il fallait diriger les troupes. Et vite.

Les ordres furent rapide et clairs. Se battre comme ils avaient été entraînés à le faire en terrain découvert. Se battre en groupe de trois, rester solidaire les uns les autres. Combattre avant tout pour les siens avant de se battre pour soi. Rester calme et attentif à ce qui se passe autour de soi. Agir comme il leur a été ordonné. La survie de soi dépend de la survie des autres.

Les guerriers se placerent en parfaits rectangles et se positionnerent, près à recevoir l'ennemi.

Les orcs approchaient rapidement. Bientôt, ce qui paraissait être un nuage de poussière ponctué de points noir devint plus grand, plus clair. La course des wargs faisait trembler le sol. Les Elfes entendirent alors le terrible cri de guerre de leurs ennemis. C'était un cri horrible, sortant de la bouche de créatures tout aussi infâmes. Un cri mêlant le brame grave du cerf et l'agonie rauque d'un être humain. La peur les envahi peu à peu. La crainte de la mort s'installa dans leurs esprits, tout comme une certaine excitation. Les souffles devenaient plus rapides, les membres se crispaient sur leurs armes. Leurs yeux étaient tous rivés sur leurs ennemis, se demandant s'ils allaient, cette fois ci, survivre. Parfois, ils lâchant l'ennemi des yeux regarder autour d'eux. Alors, scrutant les visages et les sourires crispés de leurs camarades, les guerriers se demandaient qui allait mourir. Si le visage qu'ils regardaient serait plus tard, figé comme de la porcelaine. Si eux même allaient pouvoir revoir le monde qui les entourait. Taurloss ferma les yeux et inspira un grand coup pour ralentir les battements effrénés de son cœur. Elle avait l'habitude de faire la guerre. Elle était une elfe âgée avec de l'expérience. Elle aimait cette sensation d'avant la bataille, entendre le souffle saccadé de ses soldats, sentir son cœur battre dans sa poitrine tellement fort qu'elle avait l'impression que les autres l'entendaient. Elle aimait cette totale immobilité des siens, comme si le temps s'était arrêté, attendant ses ordres. Elle balaya une dernière fois ses troupes. Dernière fois avant que la mort ne les saisisse un par un.

Elle donna le signe du commencement, le début de la fin.

Les arcs se tendirent puis les cordes claquerent dans un parfait unisson. Les flèches sifflerent dans les airs et avant même que leurs pointes aiguisées n'atteignent quelque chose, d'autres avaient déjà été encochées.

Les ennemis les plus malchanceux tombaient, des wargs s'ecroulaient dans leur course, et des orcs étaient désarçonnés. Mais les orcs étaient nombreux et ces volées de flèches ne les décourageaient pas. Arrivés à un certains niveau, quelques orcs s'étaient arrêtés pour former une ligne et eux aussi commencèrent à tirer.

Taurloss fit signe aux fantassins d'avancer. Les armures cliqueterent et les lourds pas retentissaient sur le sol dans des fracas métalliques. Leurs boucliers légèrement levés protégeaient leurs cuisses, torses, et visages des flèches adverses.

Mais malgré cela, des Elfes tombaient, morts ou blessés.

Soudain, les armes rencontrèrent leurs ennemis. Les épées transpercerent la chair, les lances rencontraient les armures. Les rangés elfiques se dispercaient petit à petit pour ne garder que de nombreux groupes de trois qui se mouvaient parmis les orcs. Chacun de ces groupes était composé de deux combattant à l'épée et d'un utilisant l'arc. Ceux qui magnaient l'épée protégeaient l'archer qui, de son côté, abattait un par un les orcs qui se présentaient. Et lorsqu'un des trois guerriers se retrouvait dans l'incapacité de se battre, les deux autres valides du groupes devaient l'éloigner si la situation l'en permettait du cœur de la bataille et rejoignaient d'autres groupes. Ainsi, les Elfes valides ne se retrouvaient que rarement seuls et c'était la raison pour laquelle la solidarité et l'entraide étaient grandement favorisé au sein de l'armée.

Biensur, les Elfes étaient très polyvalent et ne portaient sur eux jamais moins de deux armes. Le plus courant était le poignard, qui n'était pas encombrant et ni trop lourd à porter. Les epeistes avaient aussi des lances ou des javelots dont ils se servaient au début de la bataille, lors de la mêlée. Puis devenues trop encombrantes, elles étaient souvent abandonnées sur le cadavre ennemi.

Il en allait de même pour l'archer. Il arrivait que les flèches manquerent et il fallait donc en ramasser au sol. Durant ce temps, un simple arc ne servait à rien. C'est pourquoi ils portaient sur leur côté une dague peu longue et maniable à une main. Ainsi, ils pouvaient se mouver sans trop de difficultés, sans pour autant se retrouver démunis après avoir vidé son carquoi.

Les guerriers possédaient une armure peu légère mais ni trop lourde pour les empêcher de se déplacer. En effet, ces guerriers venus des forêts ne montaient que rarement à cheval, et devaient donc marcher souvent et longtemps, sur de longues distances. Un équipement trop lourd les aurait trop encombré.

Ils possédaient donc un plastron composé de lamelles de métal leur permettant de bouger le haut de leur corps, de jambières qu'ils portaient suite à une mésaventure avec des nains, donc la petitesse leur avait permit de s'en prendre aux jambes dénudées des soldats. Suite à cela, beaucoup s'étaient retrouvés infirmes, et Thranduil désirait dorénavant, d'éviter ce genre de mésaventure.

Leurs bras étaient protégés par des brassards et leurs mains par des gantelets. Bien sûr, l'ensemble de leurs protection était soigneusement décoré, avec de fins traits de métal dont les dessins rappelaient les étranges formes torturées des arbres de la forêt. Il fallait dire que les Elfes prenaient leur temps pour faire les choses, puisqu'ils étaient des êtres éternels, et étaient, en plus de cela, naturellement doués pour la forge et la beauté des choses. On entendait souvent parler de la fiabilité des armures et armes naines. Il ne fallait cependant pas oublier la qualité et la finesse des ouvrages des Elfes, les premiers enfants d'illùvatar. Chacune de leurs épées avait une caractéristique propre à elle, car chacun l'avait faite lui-même. Où alors, c'étaient des forgerons connaisseurs de leur métier qui les forgeaient et jamais aucune n'était semblable à une autre, parce que chaque journée était différente des autres. De la même manière, l'humeur du forgeron changeait, ainsi que ses pensées et sa manière de frapper le fer en était alors toute différente, tout comme l'énergie qu'il lui transmettait. Car pour les Elfes et autres créatures peuplant le monde, tout un art c'était de forger une arme, un heaume, ou encore même un plastron. Et le résultat de ces efforts apparaissait alors brillant au clair de la lune ou du soleil, et souventefois, celui qui avait forgé se sentait triste car ce qu'il avait fait irait tout droit se faire détruire dans une nouvelle bataille.

Les Elfes se battaient vaillament et avec acharnement. Et Taurloss s'en réjouissait. Cependant, les orcs restaient trop nombreux et aucun allié n'apparaissait à l'horizon. Les Elfes s'affaiblissaient, et le nombre de ceux qui tombaient sous le coup des ennemis augmentaient sans cesse. Si Eomer n'agissait pas, les Elfes allaient se faire exterminer.

Taurloss, qui, au début, espérait le retour du roi afin de pouvoir lui rendre la lourde charge qui pesait sur ses épaules, ne lui souhaitait que de rester plus longtemps au loin. Elle ne désirait pas plus de morts.

Autour d'elle gisaient de nombreux cadavres. Dont celui du deuxième épéiste qui combattait à ses côtés. Un dizaine d'orcs l'encerclait. Elle sentit dans son dos des sueurs froides. Pour la première fois depuis le début de la bataille, elle sentit de la peur. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, elle sentit venir la mort. Et plus que jamais, la fatalité du destin semblait ne pas la quitter. Elle sorti sa dague. Les deux bras armés, peut-être qu'elle allait pouvoir remplacer l'absence de son coéquipiers, sur le cadavre du quel les orcs et elle-même marchaient sans ménagements.

Une flèche noire siffla dans l'air. À peine eut elle le temps de la voir arriver que l'archere qui se trouvait à ses côtés la reçu à l'épaule. Un orc lui trancha la tête sans plus de cérémonie. Taurloss était à présent seule. Elle avait beau frapper le fer, trancher des membres et fendre des têtes, le nombre d'ennemi ne paraissait qu'augmenter. La fatigue la gagnait rapidement. Seule, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle savait qu'elle n'allait plus vivre. Elle désirait cependant tuer le plus d'ennemis possibles. La douleur fut insupportable mais la quitta bientôt, en même temps que son âme qui se dirigea vers la demeure de Mandos.


	12. Chapitre 12

\- Taurloss est morte ! Votre chef n'est plus !

Un Uruk-Hai brandissait fièrement la tête de Taurloss. Eregfain sentit son sang se glacer. Un frisson la parcourut de la tête aux pieds. Dans les rangs Elfes, le combat s'était comme arrêté, le temps suspendu l'espace de quelques instants.

Cela leur semblait impossible. Taurloss était la plus grande guerrière du royaume. Une confusion s'éleva dans les rangs. À qui devaient ils obéir ? Que devaient ils faire ? Si elle était morte, allaient ils survivre ? Y avait il moyen de gagner ? Ils tuaient les orcs mais le nombre d'ennemis ne semblait pas s'amoindrir.

Eregfain sentit ses yeux s'embuer. Sa sœur. Taurloss était sa sœur adorée. Celle qu'elle avait toujours admiré. Et voilà qu'elle n'était plus. Son cœur saignait intérieurement. Mais elle devait se battre. Jusqu'à la mort, comme l'avait fait Taurloss.

Autour d'elle, le combat avait repris de plus belle. Les visages des Elfes exprimaient les désarroi, la peur, l'hésitation.

Eregfain banda son arc, visant la tête de l'orc qui avait parlé. Puis sa flèche parti, imitée d'une dizaine d'autres. L'orc tomba. Il s'agissait d'un orc subalterne, dont le rôle était de donner la confusion chez les Elfes, et non de vivre. Sa vie n'était pas une perte importante. Et pourtant, dans le cœur de l'archère, le tuer lui avait fait grand bien. Elle avait eu l'impression, bien que ce fut faux, de tuer l'assassin de sa sœur, d'avoir vengé Taurloss. Sa peur disparu, remplacée par une fureur qui faisait décupler ses forces. La colère lui faisait oublier ses bras fatigués de tirer, l'image de la tête de sa sœur aînée, le terrible et fatal destin qui allait d'une manière ou d'une autre, s'abattre sur eux. Éscortée des deux combattants à l'épée, elle abattait un à un les ennemis qu'elle voyait, sa volonté décuplée par la fureur. Mais elle voyait qu'autour d'elle, les Elfes étaient perdus. Sans personne à qui obéir, les guerriers étaient hagards. Il fallait que quelqu'un se manifeste. Il fallait que quelqu'un remplace Taurloss sur le champ de bataille. Mais personne ne semblait se montrer.

Eregfain hésitait encore. Elle était la sœur de Taurloss, et donc la mieux placée pour la remplacer. Mais allait elle être à la hauteur ? Ce fut le cadavre d'un elfe qui lui tomba dessus qui la décida.

D'une traite, elle abattit un orc qui chevauchait un warg. La monture, sentant son cavalier tomber, ralenti sa course pour reprendre son souffle. À ce moment, l'elfe saisit une touffe de son épais manteau de fourrure et se hissa sur son dos avec l'agilité d'un chat. La première réaction du warg, en sentant l'odeur d'une proie monter sur son dos, était de la désarçonner et de la manger. Mais il avait beau se ruer, se cabrer, ou se tordre, l'elfe tenait bon. Elle attrapa les reines et tentait de calmer la bête. Ce n'était pas la bataille, ni l'odeur du sang qui l'excitaient. Car le warg n'était pas un simple loup, quoique de la taille d'un cheval. C'était un grand loup occupé par l'esprit d'un démon. Et c'était le fait que ce soit un elfe sur son dos qui dérangeait la créature. Cependant, soudainement, la monture cessa toute défense, comme si elle venait de réaliser qu'elle faisait une erreur. Eregfain ne se posa pas plus de question. Elle fit seulement attention à ne pas approcher l'animal des siens et grimpa jusqu'en haut de la colline où se trouvait alors leur campement. Elle remarqua sur le chemin que l'herbe était anormalement haute, comme si elle avait gagné une longueur de jambe en quelques heures. L'herbe lui arrivait à la cuisse tandis qu'elle chevauchait le warg. Une fois avoir grimpé la corniche, elle éleva la voix qu'une sorte de magie amplifia :

\- Taurloss n'est pas morte ! Car je suis là ! Moi, bras droit de notre roi, chef de ses armées, je suis toujours vivante. Si vous ne me croyez pas, entendez vous cette voix qui est mienne ? Voyez vous ma personne ? Votre chef est là !

Les elfes les plus proches, ou ceux ayant la meilleure vue, auraient sûrement remarqué un léger changement, une petite différence chez elle si la bataille et leur joie n'était pas là. Les deux sœurs se ressemblaient beaucoup, et la remarque leur avait souvent été faite.

Eregfain lança son destrier en direction des orcs avant de le tuer. Car malgré le fait qu'il l'ait accepté sur son dos, il avait été dressé pour d'attaquer à tout ce qui n'était pas orc et Eregfain ne voulait pas prendre de risque.

Les flèches de la nouvelle capitaine sifflaient dans les airs et claquait la corde de son arc. Un à un les orcs tombaient. Autour d'elle, les Elfes se battaient vaillament, l'espoir ayant repris place dans leurs esprits.

Mais malgré tout, les ennemis restaient en sur-nombre et les Elfes avaient un bien moindre probabilité de gagner sans aucune aide. Et Eregfain souhait plus que tout l'arrivée de secours.

Soudain, elle tomba nez à nez avec un énorme warg brun, monté par un Ourouk Hai à la carrure impressionnante. Son visage fin était surmonté d'un casque d'airain orné de deux cornes d'or. L'un de ses yeux était masqué d'un bandeau d'un noir d'ébène, et l'autre luisait d'un bleu de glace. Son torse, nu, laissait voir d'impressionnantes cicatrices sur une montagne de muscles. Elle le reconnu. Djad l'assoiffé. Un des seuls orcs ayant réussi à fuir après la chute de Sauron. Un sourire se dessina sur ses fines lèvres.

\- et moi qui espérait pouvoir me mesurer au bras droit des Elfes d'Eryn Lasgalen, je suis déçu. Mais qu' importe. Cela fera toujours une elfe de moins.

\- et moi qui pensait trouver dans ce tas d'orc un chef à tuer, je ne vois qu'un troupeau d'officiers meuglant, qui n'obeissent qu'à leur propre instinct.

Son ton était sec et froid mais l'orc ne sourit qu'un peu plus. Il brandit son épais marteau à l'allure grossière et fit bondir sa monture.

Eregfain eut tout juste le temps d'encocher une flèche qui parti au loin, en eraflant juste l'épais pelage du warg. Le rire de l'Uruk Hai résonna dans ses oreilles, pareil à un croassement de corbeau. Elle parvint cependant à éviter l'énorme loup, et encocha une deuxième flèche. Celle-ci, elle en était certaine, allait atteindre l'orc. Orc, qui, cependant, la contra à l'aide de son marteau. Elle siffla entre ses dents. Elle ne pouvait pas le battre avec son arc. En tout cas, pas tant qu'il sera sur le warg. Elle mir l'arc en bandoulière sur son dos et dégaina sa dague.

\- j'espère que tu te bas mieux au corps à corps que tu ne tires. Je ne suis pas très impressionné.

Eregfain vit rouge, mais tenta de se calmer. Il ne parlait que pour la déconcentrer. Elle allait se lancer vers l'ennemi lorsqu'elle entendit une voix derrière elle.

\- Aides moi ! Taurloss !

C'était un elfe, gisant dans la boue et le sang. L'une de ses jambes avait été sectionnée au niveau de genoux et l'autre était tordue dans un angle anormal. Son armure avait été frappée tellement fort qu'elle en était déformée. Son épaule était ensanglantée, tout comme son visage. Elle le reconnu cependant. L'amant de sa sœur. Elle hésitait à lui dire qui elle était. Mais aurait il, sinon, la force de se battre pour vivre ? Devant elle Djad approchait rapidement.

Eregfain ignora l'elfe agonisant pour se concentrer sur l'ennemi. Mais les cris du blessé retentissaient dans sa tête.

\- Taurloss, aides moi à me lever, je peux t'aider à te battre. Ne me laisse pas !

Djad était à présent sur elle. Elle ne pouvait plus l'aider. Elle enfonça sa dague dans la gorge de la monture qui s'écroula, emportant avec elle son cavalier. Mais se dernier se releva aussitôt, l'air plus féroce que jamais.

Soudain, le son de cors retenti dans la plaine, suivit d'un léger tremblement du sol. Les Rohirrims arrivaient. Enfin, l'aide tant attendue leur parvenait.

Les Elfes se mirent à se battre avec énergie. Chacun voulait vivre jusqu'à la fin de la bataille.

Eregfain aussi sentit l'espoir renaître en elle.

Le marteau s'abbati sur son épaule. Elle lacha son arme et tomba à genoux, hurlant de douleur. Pour elle, la fin était proche. Elle allait s'en aller rejoindre sa sœur.

\- Non ! Taurloss !

Le blessé parvint à se saisir d'une arme au sol qu'il lança sur l'ennemi. Le couteau transperça le genou de l'orc qui tomba à genoux à son tour. Et dans un ultime effort, l'elfe ramassa sa dague et malgré la douleur qui la tiraillait, la planta se tout ses forces dans le torse de l'orc, à l'emplacement du cœur.

Les cavaliers arrivèrent à ce moment, leurs lances et leurs épées tranchant les orcs sur leur passage. Et les chevaux piétinant les cadavres sans vergogne. Eregfain se releva difficilement, soutenant d'une main son épaule déboitée et brisée. Peut-être que la blessure se réparera au prix de plusieurs dizaines, voir des centaines d'années. Ou peut-être même jamais. Elle se tourna vers l'amant de Taurloss. Son, corps, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait, n'était plus qu'un tas de chair et d'os informe, écrasé par plusieurs dizaine de destriers lancés au galop. Il l'avait sauvé en la confondant avec sa sœur, et était mort sans qu'elle n'ait répondu à ses supplications. Si elle l'avait aidé à se lever, comme il le lui avait demandé, peut-être qu'il aurait toujours été en vie. Après tout, il était de nature robuste. Elle s'en voulait de l'avoir laissé mourir. De l'avoir manipulé, trompé, pour qu'il l'aide à vivre, remercié cependant par sa seule mort.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Une mer de cadavre et d'agonisants. Elfes, humains, orcs, chevaux et wargs se tordaient au sol, maculés de boue et se noyant dans leurs propre sang et entrailles.

Elle ne parvenait pas à se réjouir de leur victoire. Sa sœur était morte. Son futur beau-frère aussi. Tout comme des milliers d'elfes. Qu'allait dire le roi à son retour ? Et d'ailleurs, où était il allé ? La journée était passé qu'il n'était pas revenu. Et Taurloss avait été vague dans ses explications. Elle espérait qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé.


	13. Chapitre 13

Le soleil couchant baignait de milles feux le ciel nuageux. Les vastes plaines étaient silencieuses, silence que seul le petit groupe d'elfes perçait. Thranduil, désespéré, menait la troupe. Le soleil se couchait, il devait faire demi-tour pour rentrer au camp. Il ne voulait pas se déplacer de nuit. Soudain, piqué par un quelque insecte, son cheval fit une embardée et continua sa course dans un galop effréné. Un médiocre cavalier aurait sans aucun doutes été désarçonné par le brusque mouvement du cheval. Heureusement pour lui, Thranduil excellait en équitation, et après avoir parcouru une centaine de mètres, parvint à arrêter sa monture. C'est alors qu'il aperçu une fine fumée noire s'élever dans les airs. Il fit signe aux guerriers qui l'avaient accompagné de le rejoindre. Laissant les chevaux derrière quelques buissons secs et hautes herbes, les Elfes s'avancerent lentement, légèrement courbés, comme des chasseurs avançant de manière à ne pas se faire repérer par leur proie. Thranduil sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre. Une seule image apparaissait dans sa tête, celle de son fils Legolas. Peut-être qu'il allait le trouver. Une joie, celle née d'un espoir nouveau, mêlée d'excitation apparu en lui, de même que la crainte d'être déçu.

Cependant, il voulait le revoir et ce désir fut plus fort que tout.

Il alla lui-même, rampant entre les herbes, usant de sa magie pour que son armure de brille pas au soleil. Il voulait, avant d'attaquer, être sûr que son fils soit présent.

Alors il le vit, ligoté à un arbre, sa tête penchant sur le côté, endormi. Ses cheveux reflétaient des éclats dorés à la lumière du feu, pareils à des milliers de filaments d'or qui auraient pu faire rougir de jalousie la belle Galadriel. Au grand soulagement de Thranduil, il respirait et ne présentait aucune trace de blessure sévère. Mais cela n'empêcha pas au père d'être terriblement en colère contre ces orcs qui l'avaient capturé. Il se retint de se lever d'un bond pour aller trancher les liens qui maintenaient Legolas immobile. Sa colère et son soulagement manquerent de lui faire remarquer qu'aucun autre elfe n'était présent, alors que son fils avait était accompagné d'autres guerriers. Leur sort fut évident. Ils n'avaient pas eu la chance de Legolas et leurs corps étaient sûrement en train de pourrir quelque part dans les plaines alentour.

Le roi jeta un regard sur les orcs qui se trouvaient autour des feux. Il en dénombra une centaine, ainsi que des wargs. Thranduil senti des sueurs froides couler dans son dos. Ils étaient vraiment nombreux et il se demandait de quelle manière il allait pouvoir libérer son fils.

L'elfe regagna discrètement les siens qui l'attendaient un peu plus loin. Ils décidèrent ensuite d'attendre la tombée de la nuit, lorsque tous les orcs seraient en train de dormir, pour tenter de s'infiltrer rapidement parmis eux. La tâche allait être extrêmement risquée, voir impossible. Et même Thranduil, aveuglé par l'amour de son fils, avait du mal à prendre cette décision. Finalement, les Elfes resolurent d'attendre pour observer l'ennemi et trouver une faille.

Le souffle froid du vent semblait balayer le ciel et ses étoiles. La lune était mince et les rares astres que l'on voyait étaient lointains dans l'immense abîme de l'espace. Le sol n'était qu'une vaste flaque dont le noir était la seule couleur présente. Les Elfes qui se déplaçaient vers le campement étaient invisibles, enrobés de leurs sombres capes à l'étoffe si silencieuse. Ils se mouvaient comme des poissons dans l'eau, rapidement et sans bruits. L'herbe elle même, sous leurs pieds, semblait retenir son souffle et se pliait mollement sans un bruit, les laissant passer sans rien dire. Leur vue cependant perçait à travers l'obscurité, car leurs yeux voyaient à travers les sombres rideaux de la nuit, étant donné qu'ils étaient ceux des premiers enfants d'Illuvatar, ceux qui se sont éveillés sous les étoiles. Le silence de cette nuit et la pâleur des étoiles faisaient remonter aux Elfes les lointains souvenirs de leurs ancêtres qui s'étaient éveillés à Cuivenen, et dont le regard s'était tout d'abord porté sur les astres tout justes placés sur l'immense manteau de la voûte céleste. Le silence avait régné ce jour là.

La surprise laissa Thranduil bouche bée. Le nombre des orcs avait été réduit de moitié, et d'autres encore levaient le camp. Seule une dizaine ne semblait pas concernés dans le départ soudain de leurs camarades. Où allaient ils ? Sur le champ, cela n'importa que peu au roi qui sentait la joie étreindre son cœur. Il allait peut-être enfin réussir à sauver son fils !

Un mouvement dans son dos le fit sursauter. C'était un bruit des plus moindres mais qui, dans cet étrange silence, avait eut l'effet du son produit par un mûmakil au galop. Accompagné d'un autre elfe, il se mit alors à la poursuite du fauteur de troubles qui s'avérait être un orc. Il s'arrêta alors sur un terrain dégagé et encocha une flèche à son arc. Malgré l'obscurité, sa vue perçante ne lui fit pas défaut. Le trait silencieux se planta dans la gorge du fuyard qui s'écoula aussitôt, mort. Une fois le cadavre dissimulé pour ne pas attirer l'attention d'éventuels autres ennemis, ils regagnerent la place qu'ils occupaient auparavant. Beaucoup d'orcs étaient partis et les restants commençaient à dormir et les feux se transformaient en de minces filets de fumées.

Lorsque tout redevient calme, les Elfes se levèrent et en silence s'approcherent jusqu'à ce qu'une distance d'une volée de flèches les séparera du camp. Alors ils sortirent en silence les flèches de leurs carquois et sans un son tuèrent les orcs dans leur sommeil. Ceux qui avaient la malchance de s'éveiller n'avaient ni la force ni le temps de pousser un cri et bientôt Thranduil pénétrait chez ses ennemis.

Les Elfes trancherent les liens de Legolas et sans le réveiller, le transporterent jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouvaient leurs chevaux.

Le roi alors se laissa tomber à genoux aux côtés de son fils et approcha une lanterne de son pâle visage endormi. Lorsqu'il se mit à lui parler, Legolas se releva brusquement et porta sa main à sa taille, là où l'épée aurait dû se trouver. Désemparé par l'absence de son arme, et terrifié par tous ces corps autour de lui, il voulut s'enfuir, mais reconnaissant le familier visage de son père, il se calma.

Toute la nourriture et l'eau qui lui fut nécessaire lui furent fournis et il se reposa durant tout le restant de la nuit.

Au lever du jour, ils remonterent sur selle, heureux et soulagés. Legolas avait, durant la nuit, récupéré beaucoup de ses forces, car il descendait des elfes d'autrefois. Le soleil brillait mais au fur et à mesure que les cavaliers se rapprochaient du camp, de sombres nuages l'avaient couvert et l'atmosphère était lourde. La joie qui les avait occupé durant le début du voyage les quittait peu à peu, et dans leurs coeurs pesait une inquiétude croissante.

La journée tirait sur sa fin lorsque les elfes parvinrent au campement, et le paysage désolant qu'ils virent les emplit d'effroi. La bataille était terminée et les blessés gemissaient dans les tentes. Thranduil remarqua la présence des rohirrims qui aidaient à déplacer les blessés et à brûler les cadavres des morts. Le roi galopa aussitôt vers la tente qu'occupait habituellement son bras droit Taurloss. Lorsqu'il y entra, ce fut sa soeur Eregfain qu'il aperçu, l'épaule enveloppée dans un drap immaculé. Elle était avachie sur le lit de son aînée qui y gisait, son beau visage pourtant figé à jamais. Dans son lit, Taurloss ressemblait à l'une de ces grandes statues de marbres que l'on pouvait trouver dans les jardins, la peau d'une blancheur effrayante, les yeux vides et la même posture qu'elles avaient hier, qu'elles ont aujourd'hui et auront demain.

Thranduil comprit immédiatement et tomba à genoux aux côtés d'Eregfain et s'écria :

\- Hélas ! Pourquoi le ciel s'acharne-t'il tant sur moi? Qu'ai-je fait pour m'attirer le courroux des puissants, cela je voudrais savoir ! Il est vrai que dans ma vie, il y eut parfois des moments où mes choix ne furent pas ceux attendus par les divinités, mais jamais je ne fis quoi que ce soit qui puisse engendrer leur colère! J'ai choisit de sauver mon unique fils, et c'est mon armée qui fut occie! Quel choix faire lorsque sur une route qui se sépare, nous prenons un chemin, sinon l'autre, mais que dans chacun des cas, nous perdons une chose qui nous est chère ? Cruel est Morgoth qui nous massacre, mais plus cruels sont ses frères Valar et Mandos qui jugent notre vie sans rien y connaître! Pouvont nous décider la valeur des gens sans être soi-même dans leurs pensées ? Que la vie est bien injuste! Elle donne puis reprend alors que l'on en est point encore lassé, elle brise et fend, nous rend malade et désespère. Pourquoi nous accorder cet infime temps si ce n'est pas pour le nous laisser? J'aime vivre, nous voulons tous vivre ! Vous, Valar tout puissants, vous qui dites être nos plus fidèles alliés, et toi, Illuvatar, notre père à tous, comment pouvez-vous nous reprendre la chose la plus précieuse que vous nous ayez jamais accordé ? Je plains à présent ces pauvres humains à qui seul un temps éphémère est accordé, les bêtes qui, pour Oromë ne sont que gibier. Et même les nains qui viennent tout juste de sortir de la pierre se voient mourir sans pouvoir savourer le monde que vous nous avez conçu ! Mais à nous, Eldar, vous nous accordez le temps nécessaire à apprécier la vie, se familiariser avec elle et tout ce qu'elle peut nous apporter, et alors seulement, vous la reprenez, au moment où cela nous afflige le plus. Comment voulez-vous que l'on vous aime puisque vous nous tuez ? Comment voulez vous que personne ne vous trahisse en rejoignant Morgoth Bauglir ou Sauron, puisque vous les assassinez ? J'en ai assez de voir ce que j'aime mourir. Taurloss était pour moi, une sœur que je n'ai jamais eu. Aucune douleur corporelle qui me fut infligé ne dépassait celles qui me torturent lorsque je vois quelqu'un qui m'est important rejoindre les cavernes de Mandos. Et à présent, je jure devant la preuve de votre cruauté, que jamais un Valar ou autre créature divine ne trouvera une place dans ma confiance et dans mon cœur, que je tuerais toutes créatures divines qui rencontrera mon chemin, et que soit maudit à jamais votre domaine éternel. Moi, Thranduil Oropherion, roi d'Eryn Lasgalen a parlé.

Et alors qu'il terminait de prononcer ces paroles, le ciel s'obscurcit non pas des nuages puant de Sauron mais ceux plus lourds encore de colère de Manwë et les éclairs déchirèrent le ciel. L'un d'eux s'abatti sur une des tentes abritant des blessés et tandis que des Elfes en sortaient tentant de sauver les infirmes, Thranduil observa en riant le ciel, sans prendre compte de la pluie qui lui ruisselant dessus.

\- vois-tu, Manwë, la lâcheté de tes actes ? N'avais je pas eu raison en te disant cruel ?

Et comme un reflet de la foudre dans le ciel, miroitait dans les yeux du roi, l'étrange lumière de la folie. Folie, cependant sobre et en pleine conscience de la chose.

Mais à une chose, Thranduil n'y avait pas pensé, ou plutôt ne le savais pas, et cela, son serment n'allais pas épargner.


	14. Chapitre 14

Une poignée de main et un regard froid. Rien de plus ne fut échangé entre le roi du Gondor et celui d'Eryn Lasgalen. Legolas se tenait aux côté de son père et observait les deux hommes d'un air anxieux. Il n'avait pas assisté à la dispute qui avait eu lieu pendant son absence et se demandait quel mur avait pu être bâti entre les deux monarques. Le prince des elfes était partagé par son amitié envers Aragorn, avec qui il avait contré moult dangers, mais aussi par l'amour d'un fils envers son père, son unique parent, son unique famille.

Thranduil quitta aussitôt la présence de l'homme pour saluer la dame Galadriel et son époux Celeborn qui venaient aussi d'arriver.

\- en venant, j'ai sentit une puissance supérieure à celle d'un elfe ou d'un homme, même plus puissante qu'un balrog seul aurait pu émettre. Je soupçonne un maïa d'être à l'œuvre des méfaits, murmura la reine de Lothlorien. Un balrog m'avait on dit, mais cette force était différente.

Il arrivait rarement que la dame se trompe mais ses paroles étaient terrifiantes. Sauron était un maïa. Si une créature de sa puissance était leur ennemi, la victoire n'allait pas être aisée.

Les visages étaient graves. L'ennemi était sûrement plus puissant qu'ils ne l'avaient prévu. Un balrog, certe, mais aussi une autre créature tout aussi puissante, voir plus.

\- c'était une puissance étrange. J'avais cru, au début, à celle d'un elfe très puissant. Un grand Noldor, ou alors in sindar hors du commun. Mais ce n'était finalement pas la même force que celle qui émane d'un Eldar. Un maïa, ce ne peut rien être d'autre.

Du Gondor, quinze mille soldats étaient venus, et de cela, Eomer étaient content. Mais de Lothlorien, seuls cinq mille avaient été envoyés, car ils avaient eu beaucoup de pertes lors de la guerre de l'anneau, et les Elfes mettaient plus de temps que les humains à combler leurs pertes. D'Eryn Lasgalen, il n'en restait que trois mille, ce qui était un bien piètre chiffre. Heureusement, le Rohan possédait beaucoup de guerriers, ce qui atténuait un peu la différence de puissance qu'il y avait des deux côtés.

\- par tous les Valar, je donnerai ma main pour que les divinités nous viennent en aide, comme ils l'ont fait lors de la guerre de la grande colère, à la fin du premier âge ! S'exclama Aragorn.

Thranduil lui jeta un regard noir, empli de colère.

\- Ha, les Valar ! Nous ne sommes pas encore assez désespérés pour appeler ces êtres de malices et d'hypocrisie ! Le premier âge date d'une éternité et cela fait longtemps déjà qu'ils nous ont oublié ! Je te croyais sage, Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn. Mais garde ta main, car même les humains peuvent servir au combat.

Le roi de la forêt des vertes feuilles se tourna ensuite vers la reine à la chevelure d'or et d'argent.

\- et vous, ma dame, portez vous comme Aragorn, les Valar en votre cœur ? Eux qui vous ont chassé de leurs terres immortelles, eux qui vous ont condamnée à l'exil ! Eux qui vous ont accusé d'un massacre fracticide alors que la vérité en était tout autre ? Leur faisez vous toujours confiance ? Ils ne se sont pas manifesté depuis des millénaires, à notre tour maintenant de les oublier.

La reine observait son interlocuteur intensément, comme si elle cherchait à percer son cœur de ses yeux perçants. Elle semblait lire dans ses pensées, ses sentiments, et Thranduil, soudain, devint blême comme un linge.

\- peut-être, me suis-je laissé emporter, et de cela je m'en excuse. Ma haine a été plus forte que la raison.

\- non, Thranduil, vos paroles m'ont étonnée, tout simplement. Je ne vous avait pas pensé ainsi, du moins, vos idées n'étaient pas celles que vous m'avez présenté jusqu'à récemment. Moi même, à vrai dire, ai gardé de la colère envers eux. Longtemps je leur ai adressé mes prières pour pouvoir retourner à Aman, chez mes amis qui y étaient restés. Mais je pense qu'ils ont décidé que ma vie allait se terminer ici, sur ces terres rudes qu'est la terre du milieu.

Un sourire s'esquissa sur le visage de Thranduil.

\- alors nous avons la preuve même que ces valar nous jugent avec erreur. Car, dame Galadriel, il ne me semble pas que vous ayez, un jour, commis quelque méfait qui vous aurait fait mériter la peine de l'exil éternel.

Legolas écoutait les paroles de son père, l'air effrayé.

\- mon roi, si je puis me permettre de vous interrompre, je ne comprend pas la raison pour laquelle vous portez les puissants en haine. Ils ont façonné Arda, nous ont offert l'hospitalité lorsque Morgoth bauglir régnait, puissant, près du lac Cuivenen. Ceux qui les ont suivis vivent heureux à Valinor. Nous autres sindar avons choisi de notre plein gré de rester ici, et je ne pense pas que nous puissions les en blâmer.

\- quel âge avez-vous, Legolas Vertes feuilles ? Demanda Galadriel.

\- deux mille neuf cent quatre-vingt deux ans, ma dame, répondit le jeune elfe.

\- je vois. Vous ne comprenez pas car vous êtes encore trop jeune et n'avez encore vécu. Lorsque vous aurez le double de votre actuel âge, alors, peut-être, vous changerez d'avis, explica Galadriel.

Legolas fronça les soircils. Il ne semblait pas comprendre.

\- j'ai vécu, ma Dame, malgré ce que peut en dire mon âge. J'ai participé à la guerre de l'anneau, et... Certaines personnes que j'aimais sont décédées sous mes yeux... Mais ce fut à cause des orcs et non des Valar que Boromir est mort, que d'autres sont morts.

\- est-ce la faute des orcs, si certains défunts ne sont toujours pas revenu des cavernes de Mandos ? Est-ce la faute des orcs, si nous ne sommes pas tous dotés de l'immortalité ? Est-ce la faute des orcs si les humains meurent de vieillesse ? Est-ce la faute des orcs si Eru n'a pas su éduquer son fils ? Non. Les Valar nous ont ils aidés aux Nirnaeth Arnoediad ? Non. Et le Beleriand s'en retrouva occupé par l'ennemi, les Elfes durent cacher leurs forteresses, les hommes devinrent pour beaucoup, de rustres sauvages. S'ils nous avaient aidé, je ne serai pas là dernière de ma famille, la dernière de mon peuple, répondit la puissante reine. Legolas, lorsque vous perdrez tous les êtres qui vous étaient chers, alors seulement, vous comprendrez. Thranduil et moi nous rattachons aux dernière personnes que nous aimons. Pour mon cas, c'est Celeborn, mon époux. Pour un père, cette personne n'est autre que son fils.

Legolas se sentait heureux, heureux qu'une personne tienne à lui comme étant le dernier fil le rattachant à la vie. Mais il se sentait triste et inquiet pour ce père désespéré. Il suffisait de sa mort pour que ce dernier sombre dans la folie ou pire, se ôte la vie. Il lui semblait alors comprendre le refus de son père de l'emmener au combat, la surprotection que Thranduil lui procurait étant enfant. L'homme de glace qui était son père, n'était autre qu'un homme plein d'amour pour son fils.

\- Bon, nous avons assez discuté au sujet des Valar, reprit Eomer. Une guerre est proche, revenons à ce sujet. Mes éclaireurs ont repéré leur camp principal...

Le seigneur de la marche hésita un instant avant de continuer:

\- cela peut paraître étrange et surprenant, voir incompréhensible... Moi même n'y avait pas cru, et pourtant cela est vrai. Vous allez penser que cela est improbable, qu'il y a erreur, mais leur camp se situe dans la forêt de Fangorn.

Les monarques présents en restèrent bouche-bées. Il était vrai qu'aucun n'avait vu le lieu d'où les ennemis commendaient les armées, mais la vieille forêt était sûrement le dernier lieu auquel ils auraient pensé. C'était un lieu quasiment inaccessible et doté d'une étrange magie qui faisait vivre les arbres et les éléments qui la composaient. Presque personne n'osait s'y aventurer. De plus, les Ents qui y vivaient haïssaient les orcs. Comment pouvaient ils tolérer un camp militaire ? Cela Thranduil se le demandait. Et pourtant cela devait être vrai.

\- êtes vous certains ? Demanda Aragorn.

La nouvelle avait surpris tous le monde et il était évident que cela sucite des doutes chez certains d'entre eux.

\- comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure, moi-même avait du mal à croire cette information. Les ents haïssent les orcs, et cette haine a croisé depuis la guerre de l'anneau. Un phénomène imprévu à du se produire. Et peut-être que la magie que dame Galadriel a senti est à l'œuvre.


	15. Chapitre 15

Au Nord, les Elfes de Lothlorien surveillaient depuis leurs camps la lisière de la vieille forêt. Au Nord Est, c'étaient en revanche les armées de Thranduil qui s'étaient installées, leur nombre réduit ne pouvant permettre de garder en surveillance un flanc entier de la forêt. L'armée de Gondor complétait donc la ligne à l'est et celle de Rohan se situait au Sud de la forêt. À l'ouest se trouvant les rudes versants des montagnes brumeuses, il leur sembla inutile de les faire garder. Chaques jours, les quatre armées se rapprochaient petit à petit de la forêt, et parfois même à l'intérieur de celle-ci lorsque ils étaient sûrs de l' absence des orcs. Ces derniers n'allaient sans doutes pas tarder à paraître.

Le jour tombait et la pénombre dominait déjà lorsque les gardes reagirent.

\- les orcs ! Ils sont là ! S'écria l'un d'entre eux.

En effet, Thranduil constata qu'une noire marée d'orcs était apparue à la lisière des bois.

\- À vos postes ! Préparez vous à tirer !

En l'absence de son bras droit, le roi donna lui-même les ordres.

Les archers se deplacerent rapidement pour se placer en ligne et attrnderent les ordres suivants. D'un mouvement de la main, Thranduil donna l'ordre de bander les arcs. Mais lorsque les Elfes voulurent viser l'ennemi, ce dernier avait mystérieusement disparu derrière des arbres qui n'étaient pas présents quelques minutes auparavant.

Les archers stupéfaits restaient toujours en place, murmurant entre eux les constatations étranges qu'ils avaient pu faire. Thranduil lui-même ne savait que faire.

Cependant, lorsque l'ennemi réapparu, il recommença sa manœuvre et, comme précédemment, des arbres étaient apparus devant l'armée adverse. Le roi donna tout de même l'ordre de tirer, mais les flèches ne parvinrent pas à transpercer la dense végétation qui poussait aussi soudainement qu'il ne fallait de temps pour cligner de l'œil.

Les arbres de la forêt semblaient avancer aux côtés des orques, et bientôt, les Elfes durent se replier pour ne pas se faire engloutir par la végétation.

Thranduil envoya aussitôt des cavaliers prévenir Galadriel, Eomer et Aragorn de ce qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Ce n'étaient pas des ents, mais des arbres qui bougeaient. Mais bouger n'était pas le mot, car les plantes semblaient plutôt apparaître que se déplacer.

La forêt grandissait toujours, étendant ses longs doigts toujours plus loin. Bientôt, les Elfes durent prendre la fuite et les malheureux qui ne couraient pas assez vite se perdaient dans les épais bois ou étaient tués par les orcs.

La forêt s'arrêta alors de grandir, une fois avoir fait apparaître de larges brèches aux seins des guerriers. Alors, soudainement, la forêt tendit son bras d'orcs vers la troupe principale de Thranduil. Les wargs faisaient trembler la terre et le cri terrifiant des orc fit glacer le sang des Elfes. Malgré cela, ces derniers se replacèrent en lignes et en colonnes et les archers tirèrent. La première ligne ennemie était à terre mais aussitôt, d'autres les remplaçaient. Quelques Elfes éparpillés avaient rejoint Thranduil et accomplissaient leur devoir de soldat.

Thranduil, majestueux dans sa resplendissante armure, avait dégainé ses deux sabres et scrutait l'ennemi de ses yeux froids, cherchant leur chef. Le nombre réduit de guerriers Elfes ne pouvait gagner contre l'ennemi sans utiliser de ruse.

Les ennemis approchaient. Thranduil sentait des sueurs froides dans son dos et son cœur battait la chamade.

Un peu en retrait derrière les orcs, un immense Ourouk-Hai à la peau presque translucide chevauchait calmement un warg blanc de la taille d'un taureau.

\- Glamivren, l'orc de cristal, siffla le roi elfe entre ses dents.

Sa main se posa aussitôt à son côté gauche. Là, l'orc clair l'avait blessé lors de la guerre de l'anneau, quand les Elfes de Lorien et de Mirkwood se battaient côte à côte pour repousser les ennemis venus du Sud. Et Glamivren était alors leur commendant. À sa vue, la douleur s'était éveillée dans le corps du roi, une douleur qui croissait à chaques pas du warg blanc.

Les yeux de Thranduil rencontrèrent ceux, plus pales encore que les yeux du roi, de l'orc de cristal. Les lèvres de l'ennemi dessinerent un mince sourire, comme s'il eut dit par la pensée : « cette fois-ci, j'acheverai le travail commencé »

Thranduil se reprit. Il devait penser aux siens avant de penser à lui même. L'orc de cristal n'était qu'un ennemi parmis d'autres. Il ferma les yeux pour réfléchir. Autour de lui les Elfes restaient silencieux, la surprise étant passée. Ils attendaient leur roi. Les wargs approchaient, ainsi que leurs cavaliers mais ce son semblait lointain.

Thranduil rouvrit les yeux. La nuit était déjà tombée depuis quelques temps. Il cria

\- aiya eldalië ! Utulie'n aurë !

Alors, comme unis par une force ancestrale, les guerriers crièrent :

\- Auta i lomë !

D'un geste vif, Thranduil ordonna à ses armées de se disperser par groupes de trois, comme ils en avaient l'habitude.

Puis, les Elfes éparpillés se mirent à courir, non pas en direction des orcs, mais de la vieille forêt elle même. Thranduil avait misé sur toute la chance qu'il pouvait posséder. Si il restait tapis dans les bois la majorité des troupes des orcs, alors sa mort aurait été assurée. En revanche, si peu d'ennemis étaient restés, alors il pouvait toujours gagner.

Les orcs, momentanément surpris, ralentirent leur course pour faire demi-tour et traquer les Elfes. Glamivren sourit avant de clamer :

\- ainsi, Thranduil, tu prends la fuite ? Je te savais plus vaillant, du moins tu l'étais il y a quelques années ! Je pensais me battre, et non traquer, toi et tes soldats, qui fuient pareils à des lapins ! Si les guerriers Elfes courent ainsi à la vue d'un ennemi, que feront leurs enfants lorsque nous arriveront à leurs portes ? Nous joueront avec eux, comme le chat avec la souris, puisque le chien ne sera pas là pour les protéger, errant loin, apeuré, au plus profond des montagnes, là où l'ennemi ne sera pas !

Sur ce, l'orque de cristal détourna son warg pour le lancer à la suite des Eldars. Les Elfes couraient vite, mais les orcs gagnaient de la distance. Cependant, les Elfes n'avaient pas perdus tous leurs moyens. Leurs dagues atteignaient souvent l'ennemi trop proche, malgré leur course effrénée. Glamivren avait repéré le roi, le seul à la cuirasse d'argent et de noir, et le prenait pour cible. Thranduil savait cela, et le voyait, derrière lui, talonnant l'effroyable animal qui lui servait de monture. La salive dégoulinait de sa gueule béante, savourant déjà la proie qui courrait quelques mètres devant lui. Ses yeux bleus ne clignaient pas, ne perdant jamais la cible de vue. L'animal à la fourrure blanche redoubla de vitesse. La distance entre le chasseur et sa proie diminuait rapidement.

Alors que le roi des Elfes sentait le souffle chaud du warg sur sa nuque et que Glamivren avait lentement dégainé son épée comme pour savourer cette victoire, Thranduil se jeta au sol, l'épée brandie au dessus de sa tête, et le warg ne put échapper à la froide lame qui lui avait ouvert le ventre. L'animal tentait désespérément de se relever, pataugeant dans son propre sang et se noyant dans ses boyaux libérés, sans succès. Thranduil s'était relevé et ne perdit pas plus de temps, il recommença à courir.

Il arriva dans la forêt sans plus de problèmes. Il ne s'arrêta qu'après avoir prit refuge dans un haut arbre, imité par ses autres guerriers. Il désirait, avant de se retourner face à l'ennemi, vérifier que le terrain était bon.

Aucun orc ne se trouvait à proximité, les poursuivant ayant du ralentir face à l'entremêlement des branches de la forêt.

La forêt ne lui inspirait cependant pas confiance. Il était vrai que les arbres immenses ne laissaient passer quasiment aucune lumière. Tous les éléments semblaient animés par la vie.

\- ces arbres sont très âgés. Murmura t'il pour lui-même. Ils ont beaucoup vécus et ont beaucoup vu. Je me demande vraiment pour quelle raison ils ont acceptés des orcs sur leur territoire.

\- le fils d'Oropher n'est donc pas au courant ?

L'elfe se releva vivement. Devant lui était un ent. Immobile, il l'avait prit pour un vulgaire arbre.

\- seigneur ent, je m'en veux de m'être exprimé tout haut, car je n'avais pas remarqué votre présence. Je suis désolé que moi et les miens ayons pénétré votre humble demeure sans votre permission. Mais la critique situation ne nous avait pas permit d'agir autrement, et je regrette de n'être venu de manière plus courtoise.

Les ents étaient des créatures souvent plus âgées que les Elfes eux mêmes. Ils étaient habituellement d'un naturel peu belliqueux et ne considéraient pas les Elfes, créatures proches de la nature, comme ennemis. Mais ceux-ci ayant abrités les orcs sous leurs toit, Thranduil se demandait s'ils allaient considérer les siens comme ennemis.

\- les ents ont vu le temps s'écouler autour d'eux. Ils ont vu la vie venir et partir, les saisons changer, et les époques évoluer. J'ai vu maints rois plus ou moins vénérables, et certains ont étés mes amis. Tu te demandes, Thranduil Oropherion aran Eryn Lasgalen, pourquoi nous autres, ents de Fangorn, avons laisser vivre ces orcs ? Il est vrai que nous avons eus de nombreux différents avec leur race en particulier, mais penses tu, toi, roi elfe des forêts, que jamais des Elfes ne nous ont causés de torts ? Certes, les Eldar nous respectent plus que les nains avec leurs haches redoutables, que les humains dont le désir n'est jamais assouvi, ou que les orcs sanglants. Mais il est des personnes en apparence peu sympathiques qui sont en fait de très bons amis. La belle maïa nous a promis protection et aide car elle maîtrise de son pouvoir, toutes les plantes et les fait vivre ou mourir comme bon lui semble. Heureusement, elle utilise sa magie pour nous guérir et non pour nous détruire. Une servante de Yavanna avait elle dit qu'elle était. Et en échange, il ne nous coûtait rien d'abriter ces orques, quelques peu rustres et sauvages, mais puisqu'elle est là, nous pouvons les laisser courir dans notre forêt.

\- une maïa au service de Yavanna, avez vous dit ? Est-ce donc cette personne qui est à l'origine de nos problèmes ? Une Maïa bienfaisante si je me fie à vos dire ? Et voici que je ne comprend plus. Pourquoi une personne telle qu'elle s'en prendrait à nous ? Auriez vous une explication, ent de Fangorn ? Demanda Thranduil.

\- bois-des-rivieres, tel est mon nom. La raison de ces attaques, je ne saurais vous dire. Je vous retournerai volonté cette question, vous qui effrayez mes amis en assiegeant notre territoire. Ceci n'est pas notre guerre. Cela nous importe peu que vous autres vous fassiez la guerre. D'ailleurs, pourquoi vous battez vous? Est-ce par le simple fait que vous avez peur d'eux, de ces orcs qui vous ont tant posé problème? Avez-vous oublié qu'ils étaient, autrefois, des elfes comme vous? Les tuez-vous pour le simple fait qu'à présent, ils sont des orcs et non de cette noble race qui est vôtre? l'ent semblait las, harassé par ces années de vie.

\- Mais seigneur ent, avez vous oublié qu'ils obéissent à un balrog? Un maïa corrompu, une divinité ayant choisi le côté du mal. Allez vous le défendre lui aussi?

L'ent considéra un instant le roi des elfes. Ses grands yeux bruns ridés détaillaient Thranduil de haut en bas, comme pour réfléchir à la réponse la plus appropriée.

\- Thranduil, vous êtes âgé. Même très âgé. Comme une montagne, les intempéries vous ont taillé, jusqu'à vous donner une nouvelle forme. Toutes ces guerres vous ont façonné et faites de vous un rude glacier. Thranduil, le loup qui est noir est-il différent de celui qui est blanc? Et qu'en et-il de celui qui est cendré? A cela, vous me répondrez sûrement que les trois sont des loups, et que le pelage ne fait pas la bête. Et bien à présent, pensez-y. Pensez à mes paroles. Tuez les orcs si cela vous chante. Guerroyez comme vous pensez qu'il est bon de faire. Mais si un jour vous repenserez à vos erreurs, si un jour vous regrettez vos actes, alors je vous aurait averti.

Thranduil s'empourpra. Un ent osait défendre une maïa et un balrog!Ces divines créatures qu'il détestait tant ! Et d'ailleurs, se demandait-t-il, comment un ent, un arbre doté d'une âme, pouvait ainsi lui faire des reproches ? À lui, un roi, lui, un chef de guerre.

\- mes regrets, peut-être en aurais-je. Je ne puis discuter plus avec vous, le temps m'est compté. Sur ce, bonne journée à vous, et j'espère qu'aucun de votre espèce de viendrait à mettre mes plans en déroute.

Thranduil descendit de l'arbre, et se retourna pour faire face à ses ennemis. Mais à présent, dans la forêt, il sentait que la bataille pouvait tourner à son avantage.


	16. Chapitre16

Habitués à combattre dans l'étroitesse des bois, les Elfes d'Eryn Lasgalen étaient plus avantagés que dans des combats au milieu des vastes plaines qui composaient le Rohan. Fangorn, malgré l'étrange magie qui y régnait, leur plaisait plus et les rassurait, d'une certaine façon.

Les archers étaient perchés dans les arbres et tiraient sur les orcs du haut de leurs perchoirs. Ceux qui combattaient au corps à corps, à terre, empêchaient les orcs de se prendre aux arbres dans lesquels se trouvaient les archers.

Thranduil se trouvait parmi eux, au sol, faisant habilement tournoyer ses sabres autour de lui. Des flèches volaient au dessus de sa tête, mais aucune des flèches elfiques ne touchait un Eldar. Car les archers étaient précis et maniaient la corde aussi bien que Maglor maniait celles de sa lyre. Certes, ils n'étaient pas aussi bon que les anciens Elfes, dont l'élite était Beleg, et leurs arcs n'étaient pas aussi bon que Belthronding, mais leur habileté suffisait largement pour que leurs flèches atteignissent souvent l'ennemi. Mais Thranduil, entre les arbres, tout en tuant les ennemis qui s'en prenaient à lui, cherchait Glamivren. Le roi voulait venger sa blessure, son sang qui avait abreuvé la terre. Il voulait tuer cet orc qui avait momentanément mit son armés en déroute, de ça quelques années.

Et l'orc de cristal le cherchait aussi. Ils erraient, parmi les hauts arbres, se cherchant l'un l'autre, silencieusement, tous leurs sens au aguets. Ils étaient prêts à parer quelque vicieuse attaque surprise, ils s'imaginaient l'ennemi fondant sur eux dans leur dos, ou encore tapis derrière un large tronc, attendant le moment opportun pour se jeter sur la proie. Chaque fois qu'un orc se précipitait sur lui, Thranduil se hâtait de l'achever, de peur que son rival n'apparaisse à cet instant de faiblesse pour s'en prendre à lui.

Mais le temps passait et la bataille avait commencé depuis belles lurettes que les deux ennemis jurés ne s'étaient toujours pas rencontrés. Thranduil espérait, tout en le craignant, que Glamivren ait été tué par quelque elfe de son armée.

Soudain, Thranduil vit son fils Legolas bondir du haut d'un arbre, pareil à un écureuil. Ce dernier atterit adroitement sur le dos d'un warg qui s'apprétait à achever un elfe désarmé. Et, à l'aide d'une de ses dagues, lui transperça le crane.

\- Legolas, prévient ceux que tu trouves de ne pas tuer Glamivren. Il est à moi, ordonna Thranduil.

Le prince baissa la tête avant de répondre:

\- Bien, père. Je l'ai vu peu avant votre arrivée. Je le pense vivant, et non loin d'ici. Je ne l'ai pu tuer car mon carquois était vide. A bientôt, et puissiez ne pas vous faire tuer.

Une ombre passa sur le visage de Thranduil, mais il la chassa immédiatement.

\- Toi aussi, mon fils, abstient toi de te faire tuer. Fais attention à toi, murmura-t'il.

Thranduil posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils. L'inquiétude se lisait dans ses yeux, ainsi que la peur.

Soudain, un rire retenti dans sur sa gauche. Il brandit son long sabre et se plaça devant Legolas.

\- Glamivren, nous nous retrouvons enfin, dit-il.

\- Thranduil, cela fais longtemps que je te cherche. Je commençait à croire que tu était mort, répondit l'orc en haussant les sourcils.

\- cela n'arrivera pas avant que ton corps ne finisse de pourrir sous terre, déclara sèchement le roi des elfes.

\- Alors j'attendrai au moins que ma lame boive le sang du jeune elfe que tu apprécies tant.

L'orc se mit à rire bruyamment, tandis que Thranduil jeta un regard inquiet à Legolas.

\- Mon fils, laisse nous seuls je t'en prie.

Legolas hésita un instant, et voyant l'insistance de son père, décida de lui obéir, à contre cœur.

\- Ton fils, est-ce bien cela? Un bâtard alors, car je ne te connaissait pas de femme. Je ne te pensais pas avec une filles de rue qui abandonne ainsi son enfant!

Les yeux de Glamivren brillèrent, observant la réaction de Thranduil. Ce dernier s'était empourpré, et ses mains blanchissaient face à la pression qu'il exerçait contre le pommeau.

\- Tawarwen n'était pas une catin. Elle était une personne au sang plus noble que celui du plus hauts des rois, siffla t'il entre ses dents.

\- ainsi, elle s'appelait Tawarwen, "Fille des bois". J'en déduis qu'elle était une sylvaine. Est-elle morte? Si oui, toutes mes condoléances. Mais de toutes façons, vous n'avez sans doutes pas pleuré la mort d'une vulgaire sylvaine. Ah, Thranduil, si ton père avait su cela, je ne pense pas qu'il aurait été fier de toi. Son fils, s'unir avec une elfe sauvage des bois! Moi-même avait pensé que tu avais épousé une noble sinda, une descendante de Dior, ou même de Finarfin. Tout de même, je ne pense pas qu'il fut sage que tu choisisse une Nandor, cette race d'elfes restés du côté Est des montagnes de brumes.

Le visage de l'orc s'éclaira d'un sourire moqueur.

\- Ne parlez plus de ma femme comme d'une créature méprisable et haïssable !

La colère de Thranduil éclata soudainement. Il s'élança vers l'orc qui l'attendait sans fléchir, un sourire carnassier toujours au visage. Les lames s'entrechoquèrent, faisant chanter le métal. Thranduil attaquait et Glamivren défendait vaillamment, sans défaillir ni montrer de faiblesse.

\- à ce que je vois, Thranduil, tu n'as pas changé depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés. Ma victoire sera aisée, dit l'orc entre deux coups d'épée.

\- ne gâche pas ta salive pour dire pareilles sottises. Tu te fais vieux et tes forces faiblissent. Peut-être, n'ai-je changé en rien, mais toi, tu te fais aussi faible qu'un vieillard de chez les maladroits Atani.

\- Alors honte à toi qui mourra sous les coups d'un vieil Hildor!

Les lames chantaient toujours, avec plus d'ardeur et de puissance. Leurs voix froides retentissaient dans la forêt sous les regards attentifs des arbres qui s'étaient tus. Les oiseaux mêmes avaient cessé de faire entendre leurs voix mélodieuses pour laisser un silence pesant percé par les seules plaintes des épées. Les autres combats leurs semblaient lointains, comme dans un autre monde. Ici, entre les hauts arbres, seuls Thranduil et Glamivren semblaient présents, coupés du monde extérieur par leur combat acharné. Chacun combattait pour sa vie, pour sa victoire.

Malgré sa détermination, Thranduil ne parvenait pas à défendre la défense adverse. Et Glamivren, enhardi par le succès, toujours son sourire glacé sculpté sur ses lèvres, commençait à attaquer, contraignant le guerrier elfe à consolider sa défense. Thranduil reculait peu à peu, usant de tous ses sens pour ne pas percuter d'arbres où trébucher sur une racine. Voyant cette difficulté, l'orc de cristal baissa légèrement sa garde pour se permettre d'attaquer plus efficacement, avec plus d'audace qu'il n'en avait déjà. Le roi des elfes faisait de son mieux pour résister à la puissance de l'Ourouk Hai.

\- Thranduil, enfin j'aurais le plaisir de te tuer! dit Glamivren. La dernière fois, Celeborn était là pour te protéger. Mais ici, tu n'as personne! Je pourrais achever ce que j'avais commencé. Thranduil, tu avais tort, lorsque tu as dit que j'était pareil à un vieillard. Tu aurais eu raison si tu parlais à un simple orc! Mais moi, n'en suis pas un. Vois tu, j'étais un Maia. Certes, pas le puissant, mais j'en étais tout de même un. Ma longévité est beaucoup plus importante que celle d'un orc. Je suis toujours en pleine possession de mes forces! Thranduil, ta victoire ne sera pas aisée.

L'orc voulut assener un violent coup à son adversaire, et Thranduil le para. Mais avant que l'orc ne relève son arme, Thranduil déguaina son deuxième sabre. Il l'avait rangé avant le combat, pour pouvoir laisser croire à son adversaire qu'il allait être aisé de le vaincre. Ce dernier s'était laissé prendre au piège, étant donné que la lame se trouvait dans un fourreau placé entre sa cape et son armure. La violence du coup de l'orc l'avait inévitablement déséquilibré et l'ennemi s'était retrouvé légèrement penché en avant. s'esquivant d'un gracieux et vif mouvement, Thranduil se plaça sur la gauche de son adversaire, et avant que l'orc ne puisse se dégager de sa situation, le sabre s'était placé sous sa gorge.

\- J'ai juré, Glamivren, que tous maïar présent sur mon chemin périrait. Je te tues pour ce que tu étais et non pour l'apparence que tu as prise.

D'un petit mouvement précis et sec, il trancha la jugulaire de l'orc de cristal et l'observa un moment tomber puis se tordre en gémissant sur le sol. Le roi essuya le sang qui avait taché son sabre sur le cadavre de son ennemi, puis, la conscience tranquille, se tourna vers la bataille qui tirait sur sa fin. Thranduil fut surpris en voyant que des ents avaient pris part au combat. La raison était que les orcs, essayant d'abattre les arbres des quels les elfes tiraient, s'étaient attirés la colère des gardiens de la vieille forêt.

Thranduil sourit et alla terminer les derniers orcs qui prenaient la fuite.


	17. Chapitre 17

\- C'est une première victoire pour nous que nous fêtons ce soir! Levons nos coupes à l'honneur du roi Thranduil qui parvint à contenir avec grande ruse et courage, la terrible armée des orcs! Et levons nos verres aussi à la mort du terrible ennemi Glamivren qui tomba sous les justes coups du grand roi des elfes d'Eryn Lasgalen! Clama Eomer, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Les yeux bruns du seigneur de la marche pétillaient de joie. Il était, on puis le dire, heureux de cette victoire, et fier de cette première réussite, tout comme les autres personnes présentes à cet instant. Seule la dame Galadriel gardait un regard grave et son sourire ne semblait être qu'un trait dessiné sur son visage, un trait forcé n'ayant pour but que de ne pas diminuer la joie des personnes présentes autour d'elle. Elle semblait pensive, et cela, seul Celeborn le remarqua. Thranduil, présent non loin du couple, pouvait entendre leurs paroles, pendant que les autres trinquaient joyeusement, buvant et mangeant tout ce qui fut mangeable et qui passait sous leurs regards affamés.

\- qu'y a-t'il donc, ma douce, qui te chagrines et t'empêche de fêter avec nous notre première victoire? N'est-ce pas une bonne nouvelle et de bon augure? demandait doucement Celeborn.

\- Il y a que je crains que cette victoire n'en est pas réellement une et que nous sommes en train de nous réjouir en erreur. Ce n'est pas que je ne crois pas en la puissance de l'armée de notre ami Thranduil, mais la différence du nombre aurait dû les vaincre, même si chacun de ses guerriers aurait valu dix de l'ennemi, soupira Galadriel.

A cet instant, Thranduil voulut intervenir, pour plaider sa cause et annoncer les prouesses de son armée, mais l'elfe aux cheveux d'argent le devança.

\- que veux tu dire Galadriel, enfin, expliques-toi! Ne sont ils pas tous morts? Certes, il est possible qu'une poignée de fuyards ait réussi à déserter, mais aucune trace ne montre le passage de nombreux orcs! Aragorn même l'a vérifié.

\- Aragorn voit mais ne sent pas la magie lorsqu'elle est utilisée. Crois-tu que les arbres ont poussés de manière naturelle? Demanda la reine.

\- Non ! Évidemment que non.

\- Alors ne crois-tu pas que si cette puissance est capable de faire pousser à sa guise une centaine d'arbres comme bon lui semble, qu'elle puisse aussi masquer le passage d'une armée entière?

\- où veux-tu en venir?

\- Je soupçonne un maïa plutôt puissant d'être à l'oeuvre. Et si on se fie à ses pouvoirs, alors cette personne peux diriger à sa guise les plantes qui composent la Terre du Milieu. C'est en faisant grandir en hauteur les herbes de Rohan que les orcs ont pu surprendre la vigilante garde de Thranduil, dit Galadriel.

Celeborn et elle gardèrent un moment le silence, l'air sombre.

\- Avant de quitter la Lorien, j'ai regardé dans le miroir, continua enfin la fille de Finarfin.

\- qu'y as-tu vu?

\- L'île de Nùmenor qui sombrait avalée par la colère des Valar, ainsi qu'une intense tristesse. Mais ce n'est pas tout , car j'ai vu qu'une pousse de l'arbre blanc, comme prête à être cueillie. Et cela, je crains que ce soit de mauvais présage.

\- En quoi cela est-il un mauvais présage? Au contraire, ça me semble être une bonne nouvelle de plus, car la liniée de l'arbre blanc en est ainsi plus sûre.

\- Peut-être que tu as raison, Celeborn. Il est vrai que je crains tellement de malheur! Car l'ennemi me semble puissant, plus puissant qu'il n'en laisse paraître. Je vais prendre l'air là dehors.

Galadriel quitta en silence la bruyante et joyeuse salle, et Thranduil en profita pour discuter des dires de la reine avec son ami Celeborn. Les deux elfes se connaissaient depuis au moins 6000 ans, depuis que Thranduil était né. Celeborn et Galadriel étaient arrivés quelques temps avant en Doriath, royaume où grandi le roi d'Eryn Lasgalen. Son père était bon ami avec les deux elfes venus d'Aman, car ils siégeaient ensemble à la grande table royale de Thingol, et Thranduil eut donc l'occasion de faire leur connaissance dès son plus jeune âge. Cependant, après la chute de Doriath, leurs chemins se séparèrent et Oropher, le père de Thranduil, ainsi que Thranduil et quelques sindar qui voulurent les suivre, quittèrent le Beleriand pour partir à l'ouest et s'établir de l'autre côté des montagnes de brume.

\- ce qu'a dit Galadriel est fort probable, car même si je n'ai pas eu l'impression que des orcs avaient fui, leur nombre était, il est vrai, beaucoup moins important que celui auquel je m'attendais, déclara Thranduil.

\- je dois sûrement avoir du mal à accepter cela, surtout aujourd'hui. J'aurais aimé pouvoir fêter une victoire, et non une défaite. Car si des orcs ont fuis, le risque qu'ils attaquent l'un de nos royaume est élevé, surtout maintenant que nous sommes ici, en Rohan, avec la majorité de nos troupes.

\- alors nous devons agir ! Et vite ! Si les dires de la dame sont vraies, alors allons à Minas Tirith ! Il faut défendre la ville, s'écria Thranduil.

\- mais cela n'est pas certain ! Si nous interprétons mal les images que Galadriel à vu dans le Miroir, peut-être cela causera-t'il la destruction d'un autre royaume ! N'as tu pas peur pour le tiens ? Ne crains tu pas pour ta forêt et tes cavernes ?

Soudainement, des souvenirs ressurgirent dans sa tête. Il se souvint de la lettre, les mots qui y étaient écrits, et surtout, un nom lui vint à la bouche.

\- Tawarwen...

Il l'avait dit d'une manière imperceptible, un simple murmure que lui seul pouvait entendre.

Elle lui avait dit qu'à moins qu'il ne se mêle à la guerre, Eryn Lasgalen serait en sécurité. Un frisson le parcouru de la tête au pied. Il avait choisi de ne pas écouter ces dires, pensant que la lettre n'était pas authentique. Mais à cet instant alors que le danger était bien présent, il repensait à sa décision, et la remettait en cause. Il aurait voulu pouvoir voir dans le miroir de Galadriel, dont l'eau cristalline permettait d'entrevoir la grande toile du temps que tissait Vairë.Il aurait voulu la voir, sa bien-aimée, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, pour raviver son souvenir. Mais surtout, il voulait qu'elle ne mourru jamais.

Il pensa que si il n'avait pas agi, comme lorsque Erebor était en proie à la colère du dragon, peut-être que nombre de ses guerriers auraient étés en vie. Peut-être que Taurloss aurait toujours été vivante, et alors Eregfain n'aurait pas pleuré sa mort chaque soir. Peut-être qu'à son retour, il n'aurait pas la dure tâche d'annoncer aux familles des soldats les terribles nouvelles qui les détruirait. Peut-être aussi, son royaume aurait vécu une longue paix, au sain de sa verte forêt, sans avoir à craindre pendant des années la mort de leurs proches, priant ouvertement les Valar de les épargner, et ensuite, après cette douloureuse attente, de les pleurer.

Thranduil, à cet instant, se reprochait d'avoir mené son peuple à la guerre. Laissant Celeborn sans même lui dire d'au revoir, il sorti de la grande salle du palais pour rejoindre ses garnisons qui campaient un peu plus bas, sur un versant de la colline que surplombait la capitale du royaume de Rohan. Là se trouvait Galadriel, sa robe immaculée semblant luire doucement dans la nuit, et le vent la faisait onduler pareille à un fantôme. Thranduil s'approcha alors doucement d'elle et alla se placer à ses côtés.

Le campement des elfes d'Eryn Lasgalen était bien petit, et Thranduil se disait qu'il avait subi trop de pertes. Il songea à Lindring, le fils du forgeron qui lui fabriqua tout son équipement. Il ne l'avait vu depuis la bataille, celle durant laquelle il s'était absenté. Il pensa à Nartharas, la courageuse elfe au chef enflammé, il l'avait vu grandir. Elle avait succombé à ses blessures, le soir où il avait pleuré Taurloss. Il se rappela Taurorn, elle qui avait insisté pour l'accompagner, malgré sa jambe qui boitait, depuis qu'un troll lui avait broyé le genoux. Elle avait été tuée devant lui, dans la forêt de Fangorn. Il se remémora aussi le visage de Thoralion, l'héroïque, dont les yeux pouvaient percer la brume. Il avait été dévoré vivant, par un warg. Il pensa aussi à maintes personnes encore, plus ou moins proches de lui, des personnes dont il ne connaissait pas le nom, mais dont les visages figés hantaient ses nuits.

Les visages, les noms, les souvenirs défilaient dans sa tête, et le roi chancela un instant, avant de se reprendre et replacer son masque d'adamant sur son visage. Mais cet instant, la dame ne le manqua pas. Dès qu'il était arrivé, elle l'avait observé, scrutant son visage avec attention. Elle avait lu, dans les yeux de son cadet, la soudaine détresse qui s'était emparé de lui.

\- Thranduil, commença t'elle.

L'elfe sursauta car il avait oublié la présence de la dame. Il la toisa ensuite de ses yeux pâles, et c'était alors un regard froid qui semblait réduire son interlocuteur à l'état de poussières. Galadriel l'observait toujours, légèrement déconcertée par le soudain changement qui s'était opéré chez Thranduil, passant de la tristesse et la détresse à l'indifférence et l'hautaineté.

\- Vous me surprendrez toujours, continua la dame de la Lothlorien. Je vous croyais simplement instinctif, pareil à une louve protégeant ses petits, ne s'éloignant jamais trop loin de sa tanière.

\- Quels sont les fondements de vos dires? Demanda Thranduil, vexé.

\- dès la première fois que je vous ai rencontré, c'est à dire il y a fort longtemps, vous étiez un enfant fougueux, aussi prompt à la joie qu'à la colère. Lorsque vous avez été fait roi, j'ai tout d'abord craint pour votre peuple, mais il sembla que je m'étais trompée. Vous avez agi comme un père protégeant ses enfants, et non comme le guerrier répondant à l'appel du sang, comme vous l'étiez plus jeune. Mais la mort de votre père vous a grandement influencé, cela je puis le dire, et vous avez grandi en sagesse, tout comme en prudence. Prudence quelque peu excessive, même si je comprends tout à fait vos choix. Mais cela a fait de vous un dragon gardant son trésor, s'accroissant en puissance et grandeur, tout comme en orgueil et cupidité. La disparition de votre femme n'a fait qu'empirer la chose, et vous sembliez avoir perdu tout sentiment, et sembliez en apparence, avoir retrouvé votre personnalité d'antan, tout en restant le roi surprotecteur. Vous inspiriez la peur et la crainte dans le cœur de tous, et personne n'osait vous désobéir.

« mais je réalise aujourd'hui, bien que je m'en fût doutée, que tout ceci n'était qu'un masque qui cachait votre vraie personne, qui n'est autre qu'un elfe blessé, et au grand cœur.

Thranduil ne silla pas, malgré sa désagréable surprise.

\- Galadriel, je ne pensais pas un jour vous dire ces mots, mais vous faites erreur. J'ai depuis longtemps fait le deuil de mon père et de ma femme. Mais il est vrai, cependant, que mon peuple m'est précieux et que pour rien au monde je ne le laisserai périr. Et c'est pour cette raison, je vous le dis clairement, que je vais rentrer, avec mes troupes, à Eryn Lasgalen. Je m'étais trompé en venant me mêler à cette guerre, et je pense avoir subi les conséquences de mes actes. Regardez à quoi est à pèsent réduit la splendeur de mes Elfes ! Voyez de vous même cette poignée de guerriers désespérés ! Ils savent que si je continue de combattre, que leur mort, que dis-je ! Que notre mort, est assurée. Adieu, dame Galadriel, car je ne sais si je vous rêverai. Je pense partir demain, avant que le soleil ne se lève.

Et le roi descendit vers le campement de ses soldats, sous le regard lourd de la Noldor.


	18. Chapitre 18

\- Père! Avez-vous donc perdu la raison?

Legolas se plaça devant le roi, pour le forcer à arrêter sa marche.

\- Pousse toi du chemin de ton roi, Legolas. Et remballe tes affaire. On s'en va.

\- Non, car vous faites erreur, répondit le plus jeune.

Devant la résistance de cet elfe qui osait lui tenir tête, le roi posa instinctivement la main au pommeau de son épée. Legolas se décala aussitôt du passage.

\- Mon fils, il est vrai que j'ai fait une erreur. Car je me suis laissé guider par toi. Regarde un peu le résultat de nos actes! Trois quarts de nos guerriers son morts! Ah, si seulement j'avais fait ce que Tawarwen m'avait dit!

Legolas se figea.

\- Vous pensez toujours à ces lettres? Tawarwen est morte. Morte! Cela vous ne pouvez le nier. Ces lettres ont porté leurs fruits à ce que je vois. Vous allez abandonner votre place dans la bataille pour des bouts de parchemins venus de l'ennemi! Père, partez si vous le voulez, mais moi, je resterai, et ce, jusqu'à la mort. Et si, pour la victoire, il me devait de tomber, alors ce serait avec joie et honneur qui j'irai rejoindre mes ancêtres. Car je préfère mourir en héros pour assurer le bonheur des autres que de vivre solitaire dans une grotte, acceptant que des orcs foulent mon territoire! Je pensais, mon père, que vous détestiez les Valar. N'est-ce pas une preuve de faiblesse que de leur montrez que sans eux, vous êtes incapable de gagner une bataille? Partez, si tel est votre désir. Mais ce sera aux soldats de décider qui ils suivront. Un vieux roi malade et corrompu, ou un jeune prince les menant à la victoire et à la paix? clama Legolas.

Autour des deux hommes, les guerriers s'étaient figés et écoutaient attentivement les paroles de chacun.

\- C'est nullement à la victoire que tu les mènera, mais à la mort! Comment peux-tu espérer vaincre l'ennemi, avec cette armée qui tombe en miette? Tu n'as pas grande considération en la vie, mon fils. Et si certains de mes guerriers te rejoignent, alors ce ne seront que des dépressifs, des malades, ou des elfes ayant abandonné toute foie en leur existence. Toi, Legolas, pourquoi tiens tu tant à mourir? Peut-être que l'ennemi sera vaincu. Mais il en sera de même pour nous. Alors que si nous rentrons chez nous, nous survivrons. Et ce n'est pas un millier de guerriers qui compromettra la victoire des autres royaumes.

\- je vous croyais plus courageux et honorable, mon père. Vous préférez fuir, comme vous l'avez toujours si bien fait, que d'affronter vos ennemis. Vous fuyez ce qui vous fait peur. Parfois, c'est dans l'alcool que vous trouvez refuge, et d'autres fois, vous fuyez réellement, courant à toutes jambes. Mais moi, je ne suis pas ainsi. Malgré vos efforts pour m'élever à votre image, du sang de ma mère coule dans mes veines. Moi, j'agis, malgré vos interdictions. Y a t'il déjà eu une fois où mes actes nous menèrent à notre perte ? Pas à ma connaissance, dit Legolas.

Les guerriers n'osaient pas bouger, ni faire de bruit. Le campement étais silencieux et le doux vent même se faisait entendre.

\- Ne me parle pas de ta mère!

\- Et pourquoi donc? Car c'est un souvenir trop douloureux? Père, voyez de vous même! Comment voulez vous diriger une armée si vous n'êtes pas capable de maîtriser vos sentiments? Comment voulez vous être un guerrier, si le deuil d'une personne vous prend autant de temps? Tawarwen est morte! Morte! Et cela vous devez accepter. Je peux comprendre que cela est dur, mon père, mais cela date d'il y a tellement longtemps! Et en vous focalisant sur ce seul spectre, vous en oubliez votre peuple. Rentrez donc au palais, prenez du repos, et laissez moi diriger les soldats.

\- Et penses-tu réellement que mon armée préférera suivre un jeune hommeinexpérimenté et simplement assoiffé d'honneur comme toi, plutôt que moi, un guerrier avec six mille ans d'expérience derrière soit? J'ai connu de nombreuses victoires et presque autant de défaites. Je sais lorsque une armée est, ou non, destinée à disparaître. Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre mon fils. Ne me déçois pas plus que tu ne l'as déjà fait. Et tu ne connais rien de ta mère, que son nom et les peintures qui la représentent. Ne parles pas d'elle comme bon te semble. Car pour moi, elle plus que tout ce que je possède.

Et le roi posa sur son fils un regard lourd de reproches, avant de continuer:

\- Alors procédons à un vote à main levée! Que celui, toi ou moi, qui recevra le plus de votes gagne. L'autre sera contraint à le suivre contre son gré. Que ceux qui votent pour Legolas lèvent la main!

Les soldats hésitèrent un instant.

\- Nous avons besoin de réfléchir quelques heures. Nous autorisez vous, humble roi, de mettre en oeuvre le vote à l'heure où le ciel se tâche de sang? demanda l'un d'eux.

\- Soit. A l'heure à laquelle le soleil se couche, pas plus tard. Quand à toi, Legolas, j'ai à te parler, dit le roi.

Le roi et le prince se dirigèrent alors vers leur tente, quasiment vidée et prête à être démontée pour le départ. Thranduil s'assit alors dans son large fauteuil de velours rouge après s'être servit une coupe de vin aussi rouge que son siège.

\- Assis-toi, mon fils, dit alors Thranduil en désignant un fauteuil plus petit.

Il avala une gorgée de sa boisson avant de reprendre:

\- Il est vrai que je ne t'ai jamais réellement parlé de ta mère, alors que toi, son fils, notre fils, a le droit de savoir qui elle était. Mais, son simple souvenir m'est si dur! Jamais une seule fois depuis sa mort, je n'ai parlé véritablement d'elle à quelqu'un. Certains disaient qu'elle était une Vanya ayant voyagé jusqu'en Rhovanion. Et c'est ce que je pense. Elle ne m'a jamais dit à quel peuple elle appartenait. Et c'est bien la seule chose qu'elle m'ait dissimulée, bien que je n'en sache pas la raison. Car elle était belle, Tawarwen, et ses cheveux étaient d'or comme ceux propres à son peuple. Elle était puissante, plus puissante qu'aucun Sindar, et même chez les Noldor, seuls les plus puissants, un de ces nobles hauts rois, pouvaient l'égaler en sagesse et en magie. Ses yeux brillaient de l'éclat pur de Telperion et Laurelin, et son âge était plus avancé que nombreux de mes sujets les plus anciens. Legolas, tu as les traits de ta mère mais pas son caractère. Car elle était sage, certes, mais non pas passive pour autant. Elle prenait ses décisions qu'après avoir mûrement réfléchi, pesé le pour et le contre, et pensant aux autres avant de penser à elle. Elle a combattu à mes côtés lors de la dernière alliance, se faisant passer pour un jeune elfe. Ce jour là, je tombai follement amoureux d'elle, bien que je la connaissait déjà avant. C'est elle qui convainquit les royaumes à laisser entrer la gente féminine dans nos rangs. Ce fut un grande décision, et encore une fois elle avait eu raison. Je le savais déjà, mais pour d'autres, il n'était pas évident d'accepter qu'une femme armée d'une lame pouvait faire autre chose qu'un ragoût et que sur le champs de bataille, ce n'était pas le courage et l'honneur qui leur manquait.

Le roi rebut une gorgée de vin.

\- Je m'égare dans mes paroles, reprit-il alors. Legolas, sache que Tawarwen était une personne hors du commun, avec certes un fort caractère qui ne pliait sous aucune volonté extérieure, et cet élément t'a sans doutes été transmis, mais elle était aussi agréable et vive qu'une biche. Une biche à qui aurait poussé une impressionnante armure. Car une sorte de majesté se dégageait de son être et aucun n'osait soutenir son regard empli de fierté et de sagesse. Elle semblait, par sa simple présence, écraser les monarques les plus forts. Mais personne ne pouvait la haïr ni même la détester car de même que cette puissance envahissante, se dégageait d'elle une bienveillance sans limites.Je te raconterais volontiers ses actions et ses exploits, mais tout de suite, je n'en ai pas le cœur. Je t'ai suffisamment parlé d'elle aujourd'hui.

Après s'être resservi en vin, et avoir avalé le liquide d'une gorgée, Thranduil fit signe à Legolas de quitter la tente. Le regard du roi était celui qu'il montrait aux autres, froid et distant, insensible et impénétrable. Un masque d'adamant figé sur son visage.

Après plusieurs coupes vidées, Thranduil décida de procéder au vote. Comme convenu, ses guerriers s'étaient rassemblés au coucher de soleil, au centre du camp. Thranduil se situait au centre du cercle formé par ses soldats, sur un rocher qui permettait de le surélever. À ses côtés se tenait son fils, Legolas.

\- je vais donc procéder à un vote. Que ceux qui désirent continuer la guerre, au risque de tous périr, lèvent la main ! Clama le roi.

Que peu de mains se levèrent et un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du roi. Ce denier observait avec amusement la réaction de son fils. Il s'apprêtait à clore le vote lorsque le prince l'interrompit.

\- Ceux qui veulent continuer à se battre, comme le firent nos ancêtres avant nous ! Ceux qui cherchent la paix et la liberté comme seuls chefs ! Ceux qui en ont assez de se cacher dans les bois, bois qui ne pourront nous défendre éternellement ! Levez votre main ! Manifestez vous ! N'ayez aucune crainte du courroux de mon père ! N'est-il pas un elfe comme un autre ? Quoique sûrement plus lâche et peureux que vous ne l'êtes. Je ne veux pas vous mener à la mort. Je veux vous mener à la victoire, l'honneur, et la promesse d'une véritable paix. Mais si la mort s'interpose entre nous et notre but, alors je n'aurais pas peur de l'affronter. Je ne veux pas fuir, comme nous l'avons souventefois fait. Je veux me battre ! Et vous voulez vous battre ! Alors agissons ! Et laissons derrière nous nos noms, notre marque, et qu'on se souvienne des glorieux et valeureux guerriers, sans peurs aucune, qui se batèrent jusqu'à la mort, ou jusqu'à la victoire ! S'écria Legolas, dont les yeux brillaient.

Aussitôt, des mains se levèrent, d'abord hésitantes, puis imitées par d'autres de plus en plus audacieuses et nombreuses.

Alors, Thranduil baissa les yeux, comprenant que son fils avait gagné l'avis des guerriers.

\- Bien. Alors qu'il en soit ainsi. Je tiendrai ma promesse. Nous resterons, dit-il.

Il posa un regard triste et las sur tous ses guerriers, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il les voyait. Il retourna alors dans sa tente et termina la bouteille qu'il avait entamé plus tôt dans la journée.


End file.
